


糖果《叛逆》CH21~CH40

by hankanin



Category: bts
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 04:35:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 36,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18175919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hankanin/pseuds/hankanin





	糖果《叛逆》CH21~CH40

21.

闵玧其听了很久，一直安安静静地听着没有打断田柾国的倾述。  
他不是没有猜想、没有好奇过对方的故事，但真正把那些零碎、断断续续的句子都听进耳朵里，那种好奇就被发酵成了奇妙又哀伤的心疼与难以言喻。  
该说什么好呢？要说什么好呢？  
闵玧其这样质问自己，最后的最后，话到了嘴边也不过一句“没有关系”。可这一切真的会没有关系吗？闵玧其也不知道。

“田柾国......”闵玧其轻轻叫了他的名字。  
“恩。”田柾国揉了揉眼睛，“要赶我走了吗？”  
“现在先不要想那么多，等我回来好吗？”闵玧其温柔地跟他商量，“我没有要赶你走，也没有别的意思。”他顿了顿，“还有两天我就回来了。等那个时候，我们好好谈一谈可以吗？”  
田柾国沉默了一会儿，“我要睡觉了。”  
“好。”闵玧其也不多说什么，“手机记得充电，上好闹钟。”  
田柾国胡乱应了一声就直接挂断了电话。

闵玧其不知道田柾国带着满腹的心事是否能够睡的很安稳，但他自己一点没有睡好，早上被同行的老师敲门的时候人都还躺在床上出神。他向对方说了抱歉，又说自己不太舒服，晚一点再去会场，请对方不必等自己。  
他的内裤是湿的，那布料上的黏腻体液便是混乱美梦的最好证据。

梦的一开始，他和田柾国就躺在床上。  
床不像是家里那张。从房间内部的装饰看起来倒像是香港电影里那些透着彩色霓虹灯光的小旅馆。田柾国身上是没有扣好纽扣的校服衬衣，就连下摆也只是随意在裤腰里掖了一掖。接着他抢过了自己口中咬着的烟，一边慢悠悠地吐烟圈，一边翻身把自己压在了身下。  
闵玧其盯着田柾国的脸，对方那带着明显稚气的脸庞泛着暧昧的红晕。他躲闪自己的眼神，表情却又诱惑地伸手解开了自己的衣物。闵玧其知道自己应该立刻阻止这一切，可他发不出声音，只能任由田柾国握住自己的阴茎上下摆弄。接着田柾国掐了剩下的烟，把嘴里最后一口香烟喷向他的小腹，然后慢慢地伏低—

精液射在了田柾国嘴里。  
对方舔着手指把所有的液体都吞咽下去，随即又摇摆着腰肢往下坐。闵玧其鬼使神差地握住了田柾国的腰，继而主动、自发性地加快了速度。田柾国没说不好也没说不要，一边叫着一边被自己疯狂进入。

后来又换了很多姿势。  
最后田柾国站在窗边，弓着背抓住窗沿，双腿打着颤接纳了自己。  
“老师，老师......”  
“你弄坏我吧。”  
梦境在少年流着泪的求饶中戛然而止。

 

醒来时闵玧其还不太清醒，打量房间许久才确认那只是一个疯狂的梦。  
他脱掉内裤，调好了水温站到了淋浴间里。温度恰好的热水从头顶开始把疲惫的身体包围，闵玧其恍恍惚惚间冲过澡，又觉得田柾国暧昧的呢喃仿佛就在耳边—就在靠近耳廓的地方反复滚动，他带着哭腔一遍又一遍的索求着自己无法给他的东西。  
闵玧其甩了甩头发，长长地叹了口气。

第二天的体育课上田柾国晕倒了。  
其实他明白自己只是没休息好，所以在跑步的时候没有留意误入塑胶跑道的碎石，结果左脚准确地踩上去，整个人重心不稳地直接摔倒在跑道上。摔跤挺丢脸的，不管原因是什么。田柾国干脆闭着眼睛不想去面对会让他觉得尴尬和不安的关切和问候。还好这季节的运动服已经换成了长袖长裤，身上没有什么摔疼的地方。  
他被送到了校医室。

田医生起初也很吃惊，很快她就识破了田柾国装晕的小伎俩，嘴里说着不碍事就把老师和学生全部关在了门外。  
田柾国静静躺在诊疗床，听到其他人都离开的声音才坐起来，“姐姐。”  
田医生无奈地摇摇头，“你怎么回事？”  
“被石头绊倒了，觉得太丢脸所以干脆假装晕倒。”田柾国说的坦然，仰头盯着对方笑。  
田医生拿他没办法，“摔痛了吗？给我看看。”  
田柾国把运动裤的裤腿慢慢卷起来，“还好，就一点小擦伤。”  
“是还好。”即使这样，医生也还是转身拿了医药箱，替他简单清理了一下伤口。“这段时间没怎么见你，倒觉得你长胖了一些。”她伸手比划了一下，“脸颊上有肉了。”

有吗？  
田柾国抬起头，看着对面医药柜的玻璃愣了一下。  
“胖点好看。”田医生手脚麻利，“再说你一个男孩子担心什么，挺好的。脸上都是胶原蛋白，怎么？最近吃的挺好？”  
田柾国下意识地摸摸自己的肚子，“因为最近跟哥哥住，哥哥买了很多好吃的......”口中的哥哥当然是闵玧其。他也不知道自己为什么要用这种略带炫耀的口吻跟对方说这种话，但话一出口也收不回来，“哥哥很好。”  
田医生笑眯眯地看着他，“之前没听你说过。不过你跟哥哥关系很好吧？我有个妹妹，上高中以后就没叫过我。现在工作了，更是直接叫我的名字。”她表情有点惋惜，“还是你乖。”她把医药箱收好，“你要是不想回去就再坐一会儿。”  
“好，谢谢姐姐。”田柾国点点头，“那我睡一会儿。”

手机上还有闵玧其发来的短信，但是田柾国一条都没有回复。  
他不知道闵玧其那边看着已读的提示心里会想什么，可他还没想好要怎么面对对方。这就像一只刺猬，慢慢翻过身，冒着被伤害的风险把自己最柔软的肚皮展示给猎人—猎人是会杀了它还是放了它呢？  
田柾国慢慢合上眼，抓着混合消毒水气味的薄被睡了过去。

 

22.

后面几天田柾国总是能在车站遇到Marvin。不过Marvin现在也不会找他说话或是怎样，只是跟着一起上公车，田柾国到站下车他也跟着下车，不作声地跟着田柾国走到小区门口就离开。  
即使是这样，还是让田柾国生出了不是那么舒服的心情。

身为高二生的他们即将开始周六补习的计划，好在初期只有半天时间，剩下还能有一天半的时间可以休息。不过即使这样，在班主任通知完以后教室里还是冒出了不满的声音。  
“意思就是今天还要多上一次晚自习。”同桌撇撇嘴，“我还说晚上去看电影呢。”  
田柾国没什么感觉，只是在想闵玧其这就回来了，也没说航班是什么时候，他都不知道要不要去接。但现在看来应该是去不了了，他还是乖乖待在学校上晚自习吧。

晚上的公交站，Marvin还是等在那里。  
田柾国无奈地叹了口气，决定干脆跟对方说清楚，老这么蹲守自己也不是个事儿啊。还没等田柾国走过去，就听见路边有辆车在疯狂地按喇叭。田柾国停下了脚步，扭头打算看看是谁在大晚上的噪音污染—结果闵玧其拍拍车窗，“上车。”  
田柾国一愣，连忙顺着斑马线跑过去，“老师，你怎么来了？”  
“来接你啊。”闵玧其让田柾国坐上副驾驶，然后摇上了车窗。

Marvin看到田柾国上了闵玧其的车，惊慌失措地过来敲了敲车窗。田柾国为难地看着闵玧其，“开车吧，别管他。”  
“他每天都来？”闵玧其像是有点生气，“你怎么不跟我说？”  
田柾国脸都红了，“他也没怎么样，别管他，回去吧。”田柾国抓着闵玧其的手臂，“再说你在出差，我跟你说也没用。”  
闵玧其皱着眉头，“那我也不能看着我家小孩成天被人骚扰吧？”

Marvin还在不知疲倦地拍着车窗，车子现在因为红灯被堵在原地动弹不得，田柾国总觉得下一秒闵玧其就要拉开车门下去跟人干架，心一横就直接蹭起身子压着闵玧其的肩膀亲了上去—由于动作过猛，脑袋还不小心撞到了车顶。  
田柾国亲完就乖乖坐回去系上安全带，他也不敢看闵玧其，只是胡乱地抓了抓头发，“你家小孩说没事，他想回家了。”

车子开出去有一阵子闵玧其才意有所指地说幸好车窗贴的都是单向透视膜，他扫了一眼缩在副驾的人，“你现在这是后知后觉的害羞了吗？”  
田柾国没想到他还会逗自己，愣是不知道怎么接话才好。  
“明天要开始补课了？”闵玧其见他不回答，知趣地转移了话题，“那就不能睡懒觉了。”  
“我也不是那么喜欢睡懒觉。”田柾国不满地嘟嘟嚷嚷，“你什么时候回来的？怎么还特意来接我啊？”  
闵玧其看他神色像是缓过来了也不敢再乱说话，“恩，有点事要办就顺路一起了。”  
田柾国点点头，“那很辛苦吧，回去早点休息。”  
“我知道。”

田柾国的心脏白敲了一晚上的鼓。  
他以为闵玧其一定会找自己谈些什么—毕竟前几天的夜里他做出了那么大胆的事情，闵玧其也说过要和自己好好说一说，可什么都没有。他等着闵玧其收拾完行李，又等着闵玧其洗完澡，最后灯一关，卧室就陷入了安静。  
比起承载气味的睡衣，自然是那个人本身的吸引力更大一点。田柾国那几天都是睡在床的正中央，这下闵玧其回来了，他自觉往旁边退了一些，没一会儿还是忍不住偷偷摸摸挪过去。田柾国贴着对方的手臂，连呼吸都放到最慢最轻。结果只听身边的人轻轻笑了一声，“不要憋着自己。”  
黑暗里也看不清闵玧其的表情，田柾国干脆把手也悄悄伸过去抱住对方，“晚安。”

周六补课的唯一安慰大概便是被砍掉不上的早自习。  
田柾国比平时要晚起床一些，睁开眼睛的时候发现自己还窝在闵玧其怀里。闵玧其也闭着眼睛好像还在睡。田柾国玩心大起，轻手轻脚地从床上爬起来，慢慢靠过去对着闵玧其的脸吹气。他刚鼓起腮帮子就看闵玧其看着自己，“醒了就赶紧起来，胡闹什么。”不过样子倒是没有在生气。  
田柾国乖乖起来换衣服，又听闵玧其在旁边交待说放学了自己回家，他要出门办事没办法去学校接人。田柾国把帽衫往头上套，脑袋好不容易才钻出来，“我又不是三岁的小孩子，不接就不接。不过我下午想回那边一趟......”  
“那边？”闵玧其愣住，“家那边吗？”  
“恩。”田柾国的头发被帽衫的布料吸住，他随手抓了抓，又把帽子扯了下来。“老师应该不打算赶我走吧？那我就想回去拿点东西过来。衣服什么的......”田柾国越说越小声，“但如果不方便的话，那就和我说一声。”  
闵玧其看着他，“要拿的东西多吗？要不要我陪你？”  
田柾国连忙摇头，“不会很多，主要就是衣服。”他想了想，“到时候拿行李箱装应该挺方便的。”  
“行。”闵玧其听他这么说也不再坚持，“要是拿不了就直接打车或者给我打电话。”  
“知道了！”田柾国从床上跳起来，“我去洗漱。”

周六的补习内容都是主科目。  
连续三节数学课上完，田柾国都有点吃不消。课间闲着无聊，田柾国就把手机拿出来打了几把游戏。他没给闵玧其发信息，怕话太多对方会烦。结果玩到中途，屏幕上就弹出来一条发自陌生号码的短信。田柾国匆匆扫了一眼，看语气应该是Marvin。  
他没当一回事，关掉了页面继续游戏。然而那个号码不死心，干脆把电话拨了过来。田柾国皱皱眉，想都没想就把手机塞进同桌手里，“帮我接电话，就说我不在。”  
同桌一脸八卦，“哪个追求者吗？”他一边说一边接了电话，没一会儿就结束通话，抱怨说电话那头是个男的。  
“他说什么了吗？”  
同桌老实地摇摇头，“我说你不在，他就没多说什么了。”

23.

田柾国拒绝了同桌中午一起用餐的邀请，放了学就直接打车回了家。

之前还在パラダイス、学校和家反复跑的时候，屋子里还稍微有点生气，这段时间一直没回来，田柾国就感觉房间里阴冷的气息更夸张了。前两天他收到了他爸例行公事的短信，每个月的十号都是一样的内容—“生活费已打，注意查收。”  
最早的时候田柾国还会因为这样的短信难过，后来习惯了也没什么感觉。对他应该称呼为“爸爸”的人，他其实没什么恨意，或许也是因为恨意已经被时间冲淡，变成了现在这样陌生人一般的问候。他是早晚要离开的，早晚要开始新生活的。其实就算没有刻意去探寻，从亲戚偶尔的来电中田柾国也猜出了点什么。他爸爸在外面组建新家庭的事实，于他而言不过是左耳进右耳出—好歹对方还肯打钱不是？

田柾国速战速决，从自己房间翻了行李箱出来，洗了抹布把箱子上的灰尘擦干净，接着就拉开衣柜往箱子里放衣服。换洗衣服和T恤裤子放了半边，再加上换季穿得上的厚外套，行李箱很快就被塞满了。田柾国见缝插针地又往边角的地方塞了几双袜子，这才满意地压了压，锁上了箱子。  
从小区出去的时候田柾国遇上了老邻居，对方倒是很关切地问了怎么最近都没怎么见着他，又盯着田柾国手里的箱子问是怎么一回事。田柾国有点尴尬，跟人随便扯了几句就匆匆拖着箱子去路边打车。

回去闵玧其那边的时候正好看到有人从大门里出来，而闵玧其站在门边笑着把人往外送。田柾国拉着行李箱站在走廊里，一时之间都不敢向前。闵玧其一看就看到他，“愣着干嘛，进来啊。”  
等进屋关了门田柾国才敢问刚才出去的人是谁，闵玧其替他把箱子拖到一边，然后指了指书房，“箱子先放着，跟我过来，我有事跟你说。”  
田柾国点点头，踩着拖鞋跟在闵玧其后面进了书房。

书房里原本摆放着的书柜从原本的位置移开了，整个房间突然就空下来的一大半。田柾国坐在椅子上，满是不解地看着闵玧其发问，“老师是要重新装修书房吗？”  
闵玧其点点头，“我有几件事要跟你说。在我说完之前，先不要胡思乱想好吗？”  
田柾国不安地抓住椅子的边缘，“老师你说吧。”

“第一件事。”闵玧其伸手比划了一下书房空出来的位置，“你也看到了，现在书柜搬开空了很多空间出来。我没打算赶你走，所以准备在这边重新给你弄一个榻榻米，大小什么的睡起来应该合适，也会留出给你放东西的地方。如果做的快，大概下周的样子就能全部弄好。”

“第二件事。我刚才那么说的意思你应该明白，所以......”闵玧其顿了顿，“パラダイス那边需不需要我出面帮你解决？还是说你们有什么流程。不管是什么要求，你都可以告诉我，不要有隐瞒。”

闵玧其手指敲了敲书桌，“最后一件事。”  
田柾国抬头看着他，“恩。”  
“喜不喜欢这种话以后不要说了。”闵玧其摸摸他的头，“我不讨厌你，甚至觉得你挺可爱。但是你有想过自己的喜欢还不成熟吗？谈恋爱应该是一件很美好的事。所以就真的把我当作远方亲戚那样的哥哥吧，我会尽量照顾好你，也并不需要你回报什么。不管你以后想飞去哪里，我都不会阻拦你—但那个地方要是好地方，我才会放手，你明白吗？”

“可是为什么呢？”田柾国捏着拳头，尽量控制住自己不要发抖，“老师为什么要对我这么好呢？你没义务不是吗？既然没义务，为什么又不准我表达自己的喜欢？”  
闵玧其掰开他的拳头，“我没有要求你一定按照我说的去做，我只是在说我的想法。你觉得可以吗？”  
“但我说喜欢你不是在开玩笑啊......”田柾国摊开手掌给他抓住，“这样很不公平。你对我那么好，又什么都不要，连我的喜欢都不要。”  
“好，那前面两点没有问题吧？”闵玧其笑着问，“至于第三点我好像有点勉强了。”  
田柾国也不能再说什么，他知道闵玧其已经是很照顾自己的想法了，虽然他并不想一个人睡书房。

在榻榻米的安装成功结束之前，闵玧其的床还是对田柾国开放的。  
田柾国把带过来的衣服依次摆进衣柜—是的，这一部分衣柜空间也是闵玧其刚刚整理出来的。那人站在旁边监工，一边看还要一边吐槽自己的衣服没什么好看的，死气沉沉的色系完全不像十七八岁的高中生。  
田柾国把最后一件外套挂进去，终于愤愤不平地反驳，“老年人才喜欢花里胡哨的衣服。”  
闵玧其耸耸肩，指着自己身上的浅灰色，“我不是。”  
“......我是，行了吧！”田柾国关上衣柜门，“我明天就去买一堆花花绿绿的回来穿给你看。”  
闵玧其没忍住笑出来，“别明天，今天我就给你买。”  
田柾国一本正经，“今天我要写作业。”

闵玧其说要买衣服也不是跟田柾国开玩笑，而是真打算给他买点衣服。既然当天要写作业，那么出门逛街的计划就自动移到了周日。  
田柾国在晚餐前就已经完成了作业，晚上两个人一起动手做了一顿意面，吃完饭以后田柾国站在闵玧其旁边帮忙擦盘子。说实话，田柾国对下厨房并不是那么擅长，闵玧其虽然比他好，但也没好到哪儿去。一顿简单的意面，用了不少盘盘碗碗，结果洗到现在都没洗完。

两个人嘻嘻哈哈收拾完厨房，闵玧其去洗澡，田柾国就躺在沙发上看电视。也许是心里的大石头落了地，也许是电视里的英文电影太催眠，总之他就那么抱着抱枕迷迷糊糊地睡了过去。闵玧其洗完澡出来往客厅瞄了一眼，客厅没开大灯也就没看清楚，他只当田柾国看的入迷才没听到自己叫了他。等他都准备睡了，出来喊人才发现田柾国睡的昏天暗地，姿势换了不知道多少个，搭在腿上的毯子也被蹬到了地上。

24.

闵玧其捏着田柾国的鼻子不让他呼吸，果不其然对方很快就被憋得睁开了眼。闵玧其蹲在沙发面前，“困了怎么不进去睡。”  
“我睡着了吗？”田柾国看到眼前的人，费力地眨眨眼像是又要睡过去。  
闵玧其笑了笑，“你连自己睡着都不知道吗？起来，进去睡觉。时间也不早了，明天还要出门呢。”  
田柾国伸了个懒腰，“我还没洗澡。”  
“那要洗吗？”闵玧其把毯子捡起来抖了抖，“我都要睡了才发现你在外面睡着了。”  
“我简单冲一下吧。”田柾国点点头，“哥哥的沙发好舒服，躺下去就不想动了。”

闵玧其察觉对方的称呼变了，但也没多说，毕竟也是自己提出的想法。不被叫做“老师”好像也不会太奇怪。叠好的毯子被放到了旁边的单人沙发上，闵玧其关了电视，“那快去洗，别磨蹭了。”  
“好。”田柾国一边揉眼睛一边往厕所去，注意到闵玧其一直盯着自己还回头冲他笑了笑。

天气冷起来以后要早起就变得很困难。  
虽然闵玧其已经把闹钟延后调到了八点半，结果田柾国还是起不来。起不来也就算了，这家伙甚至还翻山越岭地伸手从闵玧其那边的床头柜上抓到手机直接关了机。闵玧其哭笑不得看着半边身子都趴在自己身上的人，“不是说没有那么喜欢睡懒觉吗？”  
田柾国捂住他的嘴巴，“你好吵。”  
闵玧其把田柾国的手抓下去，“那你快起来，你起来我就不吵你。”  
“再......再睡一会儿，就睡一会儿。”田柾国跟闵玧其讨价还价，“被窝里面太舒服了。”

“人肉被窝吗？”闵玧其被田柾国压的有点呼吸不顺，他稍稍偏头，“快起来，不然我打屁股了。”  
田柾国耳朵一下就红了，双手搂着闵玧其的脖子，把脸埋在一边，“那哥哥打嘛。”说着又往闵玧其身上蹭了几下。  
身为生物老师的人当然很清楚现在趴在自己身上的人是什么情况。  
田柾国呼出的热气一直喷在他的胸口，继而又腾出一只手拉着闵玧其往自己的屁股摸去。“打一下我就起来。”  
闵玧其不想这个气氛再这么诡异地暧昧下去，于是还真的抬起手在田柾国屁股上不轻不重地拍了几下。显然田柾国没有想到他会真的打，叫了一声以后就张口在闵玧其脖子上咬了一口，“哥哥......”

真正全部收拾好出门已经快十点。  
田柾国都没好意思坐在副驾驶，而是灰溜溜地跑去了后座。他也不知道脑子里哪根筋搭错了才会厚着脸皮要闵玧其帮自己打飞机。当然他也没想到闵玧其真的会帮忙，把他压在床上，跟自己的手指交缠在一起握住早就有反应的那一根。闵玧其全程都表现的很冷静，虽然也会询问力气是不是太大、有没有弄痛，但比起舒服到已经哭出来的自己......大概就是成年人和未成年人的区别。  
田柾国只记得自己好像全部射在了闵玧其手里，后来对方扯了卫生纸擦掉了精液，又哄他去洗澡。

“一会儿先去吃点东西。”闵玧其在前面开口，又扫了一眼后视镜，“里面衬衣的纽扣扣错了一颗。”  
田柾国慌慌张张低头去看，“不，不好意思，出门的时候太着急了。”  
“这有什么不好意思？”闵玧其憋住笑意，“早上想吃什么？”说完又自我否认，“不对，已经不是早上了。”  
“你买什么我吃什么。”田柾国头低着，“我又不挑。”

パラダイス那边的事田柾国不想要闵玧其插手，再说パラダイス本来就没什么不平等条约。虽然在那里工作时有一定的要求，但真正想离开反而没那么麻烦。少了一大部分收入当然会有点可惜，但闵玧其给他的东西又不是能够用准确的金钱数字来衡量的......田柾国叹了口气，几步追上了闵玧其。

初雪降临的第二天就遇上了体育课。  
为了安全起见，简单的热身运动以后老师便没要求其他的训练，只是反复嘱咐大家活动的时候要注意安全，不要受伤。田柾国跟着班里几个男生打了十五分钟篮球，休息一会儿以后他也不想再玩，于是拿着矿泉水瓶坐在旁边看。剧烈运动以后坐着不动，身体很快就开始发冷。田柾国快速地搓了搓手，又站了起来原地跺着脚。  
“你是田柾国吗？”  
田柾国回头，看着两个男生站在自己背后。他飞快地看了一眼对方的胸牌，高三生......高三生怎么会突然找自己。田柾国点点头，“我是，怎么了？”  
走在前面的那个男生侧头和身边的人耳语几句，然后就绕过椅子站到了田柾国旁边。他个子挺高，看田柾国的时候还故意低下了头。“你长得挺好看。”  
这种情况总不能说谢谢。  
田柾国不作声，皱着眉很是疑惑。  
“Marvin迷你迷的要死，我们给他介绍女朋友都不要。”对方挑挑眉，“我记得学校有你这么个人，但真人如何好像没多大印象。今天特意来看一看......是还不错。怎么？你就那么不愿意跟他？”

田柾国这下想起来了，之前他是听Marvin说过一起玩的人里有一个同校的高三生。也是因为这个，Marvin才会找到自己的学校。  
高三生还在滔滔不绝地说些什么，但田柾国都没听进去。等他终于停下来以后，田柾国都想问他说了那么多累不累，要不要喝水。  
“他家里有钱，也从没见过亏待谁，我看你也没有什么乱七八糟的男女朋友。”高三生笑了笑，“所以是为什么？”  
“没有为什么。”田柾国撇嘴，“我不喜欢他这个理由够了吗？”  
高三生耸耸肩，“当然够。不过不喜欢他怎么还和他做？能在酒吧厕所做也挺刺激的。”  
田柾国脸色一变，开口就想反驳。然而对方继续笑着，“你别多想，那是他喝多了告诉我们的。”说完他拍拍田柾国的肩膀，“我没别的意思，就是看兄弟这么被吊着不是滋味。你看你也算我的学弟，给个面子，抽空还是搭理一下他吧。我看他整天魂不守舍，出去喝个酒都失魂落魄的。”

 

25.

闵玧其是觉得田柾国有点不对劲。  
最大的问题就是今天对方竟然第一次没有跑来自己卧室哼哼唧唧要求上床一起睡觉。前几天书房的改造工程已经全部结束，闵玧其亲自试睡了榻榻米—感觉相当不错。但田柾国不愿意，伸手按了按就说还是床上舒服。不过虽然他嘴巴上这么埋怨，洗完澡以后还是乖乖去了书房。只是在睡前还是跑到卧室里，跟闵玧其申请了一番，最后被闵玧其拎着押回了书房。

现在已经到了睡觉的点，闵玧其放不下心，去了书房一趟。  
书房门虚掩着，看样子应该是只亮着壁灯。闵玧其敲了敲门，问道，“我可以进来吗？”  
“嗯。”田柾国应的有气无力。  
闵玧其推开门就看他盘腿坐在床上，手里捧着手机，但手机屏幕一直黑着。闵玧其靠着书房的门，“是不舒服还是出了什么事？”  
田柾国摇摇头，“我就是想发会儿呆。”  
闵玧其见他一副不愿多说的模样也不好勉强，“那好吧，早点休息。有事一定要告诉我。”  
“我知道。”  
闵玧其转身带上门，快要出去之前又转过身来，“パラダイス那边......”  
“没事的，我会处理好。”田柾国笑了笑，“你别担心。”

也不是没被Marvin威胁过，可再怎么也是有过关系的人，田柾国其实一点不担心对方会真的做出那样的事。然而今天的威胁又不一样。同一个学校的，又是毕业班的学生，怎么想都觉得没那么容易摆脱。不然要把Marvin约出来谈一谈吗？田柾国也不知道。

满腹心事入睡，一整晚都在做噩梦。  
田柾国揉着眼睛从床上坐起来，他愣了一会儿下床拉开了窗帘，外面的天都还没有亮。田柾国确认了一下时间，六点不到。他轻手轻脚换好了衣服，在经过闵玧其卧室的时候伸手把门拉过来关上，这下慢吞吞地走进了厕所洗漱。  
捧上一捧冷水洗脸，田柾国立刻打了个激灵。他抬头看着镜子里的人，第一次谋生了一种不如去死的想法。但很快他又否决了这个提议，去死还不如破罐子破摔—不就是和Marvin多做几次吗？对方还有不到半年的时候就能毕业，不管是出国或是读大学好像都不会再影响自己了。至于闵玧其这边也很好打发，就说自己爸爸终于良心发现想要尽到为人父的义务，自己必须要回家住。  
可真有这么容易吗？  
左边脸颊冒出了一颗痘痘，田柾国拿手指戳了戳，不会痛却有点痒。想来他能在パラダイス留下来做那么长的时间，也是托了这张脸的福。虽然皮囊好看，但他一点不快乐。又或者......田柾国右手摸到了闵玧其那把放在柜子里的剃须刀，毁了它是不是就可以把一切拨回原点？

课间的教室里开始热闹地讨论起一个半月以后的校庆节目。以文艺委员为圆心，周围全是感兴趣的人，他们纷纷提出自己的意见，想要在校庆上好好表现一番。田柾国听到了舞蹈、钢琴的字眼，他趴在课桌上闭着眼睛试图安静片刻。  
“田柾国，有人找！”  
教室门口不知是谁喊了一句。  
田柾国坐起来，心跳骤然加速。

快走到门口的时候田柾国撞上了同桌，对方好奇地拉住他，“脸色怎么这么难看？”  
“没睡好。”田柾国猜想自己大概连笑容都没有扯出来，他闪躲开对方，继续朝着外面走去—  
站在外面的不是昨天那个高三生，而是个陌生的面孔。对方自我介绍说是高一的某某某，最后又说老师找他去办公室。  
田柾国刚要放下去的心又悬了起来，“哪个老师？”  
“闵老师，生物老师啊。”对方嘻嘻哈哈地说完，“我就是带句话，你快去找老师吧，我先走啦。”  
田柾国道了谢，往下面那层的办公室看了一眼。

闵玧其的办公桌上摆着牛奶和蛋糕。田柾国眼神不受控制地往蛋糕那里瞄去，结果下一秒闵玧其就把东西推向他，“拿去吃。”  
“你找我有什么事吗？”田柾国站着不动，也没有伸手去拿牛奶和蛋糕。  
闵玧其有点意外他的反应，“我还没问你早上为什么偷偷摸摸地自己跑来学校，这么冷的天，你能起得来？”  
“我睡不着，所以想先到学校。”田柾国脸不红心不跳地撒谎，“你还有事吗？没事我就先回去了。”他指了指墙上的挂钟，“快上课了。”  
“把吃的拿上。”闵玧其看了一眼指针，“你阴阳怪气的样子真不可爱......还有，手机是拿来用的，不是摆设。给你发短信也不回。”  
田柾国迅速把牛奶装进外套的口袋，又拿上了蛋糕。“谢谢老师，老师再见。”他一溜烟跑回了教室，屁股刚坐定就打响了上课铃。

田柾国没跟闵玧其一起回家，而是又用一个要留下来讨论校庆节目的谎言成功搪塞了对方。闵玧其本来说要等他，可能也是想到这样不太好，于是嘱咐他商量完了尽快打车回家。等到教室人走的差不多了，田柾国才背上书包往外走。毕业班的晚自习还会多一堂，等他走到楼下时只有顶楼那一层的教室还灯火通明，对比下方的楼层，整栋教学楼像是一个要吃人的怪物。  
他打算去一趟パラダイス。  
不久之前他给负责人去了信息，有些隐晦地表示自己想要终止在パラダイス的工作。对方过了一天才回复消息建议他再考虑考虑，又提了一句年末奖金的事。这几个月田柾国都没有达到工作量，拿到手的钱至少少了一半。对方这么说大概也是想着他一开始去パラダイス就是为了赚钱，尝试用这种方式挽留他。田柾国原本就打算真的按照闵玧其说的那样和パラダイス理清楚关系，但这两天又犹豫了起来。

出校门的时候田柾国又遇到了那个高三生。这次对方什么都没说，只是满脸坏笑地看着他。田柾国拉起外套的帽子兜住脑袋，目不斜视地从大门走了出去。  
Marvin叼着烟站在不远处，看到他过来立刻把香烟扔到地上用鞋底使劲碾了碾。“你怎么还没回家？”  
“你在等我？”田柾国开门见山，“那要聊聊吗？”  
“其实......”Marvin过来是给朋友送东西的，会遇到田柾国也真是凑了巧。不过既然都遇上了，他也将计就计，“去哪里聊？我叫车。”

26.

Marvin找了家安静的酒吧。  
除了道歉的话以外自然还是希望田柾国能答应和自己谈恋爱。田柾国没回应他，只是努力抓着刀叉跟牛排作斗争。  
“你很饿吗？”Marvin适时替他在胸口垫上餐巾，“还要吃点什么？”  
田柾国伸手指了指红酒杯，Marvin连忙把杯子递到他嘴边。田柾国几口就把杯子里的红酒全部喝光，“这是我今天第一顿饭，你说我饿不饿。”

Marvin重新拿了套餐具替他把牛排切好，“怎么不按时吃饭呢？这样对身体不好。”  
田柾国冷笑着看他，“因为你的朋友跑来找我了。你什么话都跟他们说，怎么不告诉他们我在パラダイス卖呢？”

“你别这么说自己好吗？”Marvin满是歉意，“我真的不知道喝醉以后会什么都说出口，我替他们道歉。你需要我怎么补偿都可以说出来，能做到的我一定做到。”  
“免了。”田柾国往嘴里塞了一块牛排，发狠使劲嚼了嚼，“反而是我想问你，除了无聊的谈恋爱，你需要我怎么做才能放过我？”田柾国伸手把嘴边的酱汁抹去，接着把弄脏的手指含进嘴里抿干净，最后才摸了摸Marvin的嘴唇，“你说吧，要我怎么做？我不像你们这些富家子弟，即使不用好好学习也不必担心未来的生活。你已经把我在パラダイス的生活搅的一塌糊涂，现在还不肯放过我在学校的生活吗？或者说，只有等到你朋友把那些我在パラダイス卖的证据贴满学校的告示栏你才能找回心理平衡吗？嗯？”

进小区之前田柾国找了个二十四小时便利店买东西。他用光了一瓶漱口水，又拿口香糖把嘴巴里塞得满满当当，然而烟酒气没有少一点。再推门走进便利店的时候店员都很担心地和他搭话问是否需要帮助。田柾国摇头，又从冰柜里拿了一瓶饮料结账。破罐子破摔吧—最好闵玧其不要再心软地赶走自己，把自己打回原形，这样他就一点负罪感都没有了。  
按了指纹开了门—田柾国换好鞋，对着屋子开口，“我回来了。”

闵玧其从书房里出来，“我还是第一次知道讨论校庆节目需要这么长时间的。”  
田柾国几步走过去，本来是想抱住对方，结果身上实在是没力气，结结实实地撞到了闵玧其的胸口。他使劲嗅了嗅，“你抽了烟，我喝了酒，我们是绝配。”  
闵玧其一摸他的脸，“喝了多少？”  
“不到一瓶。”田柾国笑嘻嘻地，“不过红酒没喝完，浪费了。我自己掏的钱，好心疼啊。”  
“你到底怎么了？”闵玧其问。  
田柾国咬住他的脖子，“哥哥跟我做一次吧，做一次我就告诉你。”

闵玧其警觉地跟田柾国保持距离。他轻轻推开田柾国的脑袋，“田柾国，你忘记我之前说过什么了吗？”  
田柾国猛摇脑袋，“不知道，我不知道你说过什么。”他只来得及抓着闵玧其的一只手，嘴里来回念叨着那两句话。  
闵玧其深吸了一口气不再说话。  
田柾国仰起脸看着他，“闵玧其，我这么糟糕的一个人，为什么不把我弄坏呢？”

—你弄坏我吧。  
—你弄坏我吧。

现实中的人和梦境中的少年准确地重叠在一起，那几个字变成了缤纷的实体在空气中撞来撞去。闵玧其愣住的那几秒给了田柾国莫大的勇气—他脸上还带着湿润的泪迹，膝盖跪在地板上而身体挺直了往闵玧其靠过去。  
右手迅速抽开了睡裤上那条细细的腰带，田柾国把睡裤往下一拉，颤抖的嘴唇隔着内裤贴到了哪里。田柾国闭着眼睛胡乱地亲吻几下，“我帮你吧，我帮你。你都硬了。”  
闵玧其想要往后退，左腿才刚动就被田柾国紧紧握住了小腿。“闵玧其，不要拒绝我。”

当然是要拒绝的。  
闵玧其捏着他的下巴，“田柾国，你喝醉了不清醒。”  
“我很清醒。”田柾国就着那个姿势抱住他的大腿，“闵玧其，你说不要我把你当成老师而是什么八竿子打不着的远方亲戚。那就不用担心什么老师和学生发生关系的背德感了吧？”  
闵玧其干脆捂住他的嘴，让他没办法继续胡说八道。“你还是未成年。”他一根根掰开田柾国的手指，“这一个理由就够了。”  
田柾国气得脸都红了。他猛地一下把闵玧其扑倒，趁着居上位的优势控制住对方，然后抓着闵玧其的手往自己身上摸。  
“好歹去床上吧？”闵玧其无奈地叹气。  
田柾国停下动作，“真的吗？”  
闵玧其移开视线不去看他的眼睛，轻轻点了点头。

最后田柾国被闵玧其拎去了厕所。  
一开始从花洒里喷出来的水是冷的，只需两秒就把田柾国冻成了被霜打过的茄子。好在温度合适的热水紧跟着流出来，贴在身上的衬衣也被闵玧其耐心地解开扣子脱了下来。  
“你骗我！”田柾国站在水流下面控诉闵玧其，“你怎么能这样呢？”  
“别再有下次了。”闵玧其把他的头发向后捋，“赶紧洗澡。屁大点的小孩，还敢学人喝酒发酒疯。”  
田柾国瞪着闵玧其，只可惜他的眼神一点杀伤力都没有，闵玧其直接从旁边架子上拿过洗发水，挤压几次以后就往田柾国头发上抹，“我先跟你说，红酒后劲大，明早起床指不定你头疼成什么样。”  
“那我就不去上学了。反正我也不想上学。”田柾国赌气道，“上学烦死了！”  
“眼睛闭上。”闵玧其说，接着取下花洒把他头顶的泡沫轻轻冲了冲，“你一个排名前几的好学生怎么会说这样的话？有什么事没有告诉我吗？”  
田柾国不吭气。  
“先洗澡吧，洗完再说。”

田柾国拿喝太多酒已经困了当借口，连头发都没吹干就慌慌张张往书房里钻。闵玧其替他加了一床毯子，又在床边坐了一会儿。傻子才看不出来这人不对劲，可田柾国不愿意说，他也不能强迫对方。这个年纪的孩子本来自尊心就强，再加上田柾国的特殊情况，他真怕把人逼急了做出蠢事。

27.

凡事都要讲资格的。  
田柾国自认已经给闵玧其添了不少麻烦—不说吃的住的，光是那份沉甸甸的关心就已经让他不知如何是好。如果现在再把闵玧其拉扯进自己和Marvin的混乱关系，哪怕对方没意见，他自己也无地自容。

他闭着眼睛装睡。  
但即使这样还是能感觉到闵玧其的视线不停扫过自己的脸。那视线弄得他有点痒，情不自禁想要把手从被窝里拿出来，在鼻尖处挠上一挠。但田柾国忍住了，他微微偏头，手却紧紧捏住了被子的一角。盖上去的那床毯子将整张床急速升温，田柾国眼皮不停颤抖—离开吧，你快离开吧。  
他这样期盼着。却不想自己真的骗过了自己，就那么睡了过去。

为校庆准备的节目最后定成了在钢琴伴奏下的舞蹈。  
文艺委员在班里挑了对应人数的男生女生，又开始兴冲冲地讨论到时候表演要穿的衣服。好巧不巧，田柾国就是男生名单上的第一名。文艺委员把他吹的天花乱坠，强烈要求他加入班级表演为班级争光。田柾国平时和班里人接触不多，但也确实没办法拒绝在眼前温柔拜托自己的女生，最后只能点点头表示自己没问题。  
排练时间定在下午三堂课结束以后到晚自习前的两个小时之间。  
吃过晚饭后田柾国就准时去约好的排练室报道，到了排练室才发现除了文艺委员以后自己是第一个到的。他有点尴尬地坐在旁边玩手机，又听女生自言自语道找不到合适的人来弹钢琴。好在女生并不是要他回答，其他参加排练的人也陆陆续续赶来，很快就把排练室清冷的气氛炒的火热。

田柾国没有基础，但可能因为天生运动神经就比较好，做起舞蹈动作来还是像模像样的，简单的一套动作也能学的很快。反观女生那边，还在为了站位和搭档有些小摩擦。第一天的排练结束以后基本就没什么进展。  
当天的晚自习是闵玧其守的。  
田柾国还是有点躲着对方，早上坐车也是坐的后排。前一天跟Marvin也没聊出个什么结果，但Marvin也说了会去跟那个高三生说让他不要再来找自己，但愿吧......反正田柾国心里已经做好了最坏的打算。

教室里弥漫着躁动的因子—小纸条在传递中。  
田柾国是不明白有什么话为什么不等到下课说或是直接偷偷用手机联系—他小心翼翼展开叠过好几次的纸条，纸条内容也是无关紧要的讨论：钢琴伴奏究竟是请外援还是直接让班里那个半吊子上台撑场面，请表态。  
田柾国头疼地看着已经被涂写的乱七八糟的纸条，写了个随便就原路递回去。结果讲台上的人开口了，“传小纸条的，自觉把东西交上来。”  
......闵玧其一定是故意的！  
田柾国在周围同学的憋笑声中起身，认命地把在半路夭折的小纸条捏在手心往讲台走。

闵玧其还不依不饶地开口，“青春期都喜欢这么传纸条吗？”   
田柾国也没办法解释，放下小纸条低头站在闵玧其的椅子后面，“闵老师，对不起。”  
闵玧其把小纸条放到一边也不看，“我不侵犯你们的隐私。这次就算了，有什么天大的事非得现在说？你们是不是觉得我戴着眼镜是因为近视啊？”  
当然不是。  
田柾国在心里翻白眼。眼镜是周末逛街买的，据说是戴上就能增加身上的斯文气质，所以闵玧其才会毫不犹豫地掏卡，虽然田柾国觉得他是钱多的没处花才会用那么多钱买一副平光镜。  
教室里一阵哄笑。

可能是觉得事情的起因是自己，文艺委员主动站起来认错，顺便把纸条上的内容大致讲了一遍。大意也是不想闵玧其迁怒于田柾国，毕竟站在讲台上实在太显眼了。  
闵玧其忍着笑，“行了，下不为例。”他转头看着田柾国，“你也下去吧。守在我背后跟什么似的。”  
文艺委员也不知道哪里来的勇气，“闵老师是不是会弹钢琴？可不可以帮我们呢？”  
田柾国走到一半也停下来看着闵玧其，他在对方家里住了那么久可一点不知道闵玧其还会弹钢琴。话题中心的本人也很疑惑，“你去哪儿听的八卦？”  
女生红着脸，“我有我的渠道。”  
闵玧其摇摇头，“这事下来再说，都好好写作业吧。明天我要抽问的。”说完下课铃就响了。  
女主一下笑出声，“闵老师，现在可以说了吗？”

晚上回去田柾国加了餐。  
牛奶和面包下肚还不够，他又拆了一枚布丁。闵玧其洗完出来见他还站在冰箱前忍不住开口提醒他注意时间。田柾国心虚地关上冰箱门，点了点头。  
“今天也不想跟我聊聊天吗？”闵玧其接了一杯温水放在料理台上。  
田柾国低头把布丁包装扔进垃圾桶，“你想聊什么？”  
“看着我的眼睛说话。”闵玧其笑着看向田柾国，“聊一聊你们班准备的节目怎么样？听说你还是主力军。我怎么不知道你还会跳舞？”  
“我不会跳舞。”田柾国否认，“以前也没有学过。那你呢？你真会弹钢琴？”  
闵玧其右手压在台面上飞快地按压了几下，接着端起水杯喝了一小口。“会。小时候被家里逼着学了好多年，后来偶尔也会去琴房活动活动手指。”

“我都不知道......”  
闵玧其笑，“没让你知道我会弹钢琴，你很介意吗？”  
田柾国摆摆手，“倒不是介意，就是有点奇怪。”他想了想也没整理清楚，干脆询问对方是不是真的要答应文艺委员的邀请，加入班级的表演。  
其实闵玧其也很意外那个女生会知道自己有这么个特长。下课他把人叫到了办公室，对方还挺会讨价还价，非要自己答应下来才考虑要不要解密答案。“你想我加入吗？”  
田柾国脸可疑的一红，“关我什么事。你愿意参加就参加，不愿意就算了。”  
“那我就回绝了。”闵玧其揉揉他的头，“吃完甜的记得刷牙，不然会长蛀牙的。”  
都多大了还会长蛀牙？田柾国忍着没吐槽，又看着闵玧其离开的背影暗暗地叹了一口气。

28.

睡到半夜，田柾国因为噩梦惊醒。  
他完全不记得自己有被吓到叫出声，直到闵玧其推门进来开了壁灯。“做噩梦了吗？”从被窝里带出来的温度已经渐渐消失，但手还是温热的。闵玧其伸手摸了摸田柾国的额头，“你还好吗？”  
“我还好。”其实心脏还在剧烈跳动，然而梦里的血腥太过真实，以至于田柾国不得不花上时间让自己调整过来。他就那么躺着不说话，也说不出话。下一秒闵玧其便掀开了他的被子，躺到了旁边。  
超出正常速度的脉搏被慢慢抚平—闵玧其语气里有着明显又浓厚的倦意，“我陪着你，睡吧。”

一个人睡在榻榻米上还算好，两个人就显得挤了点。  
田柾国睁着眼睛看着壁灯，看到眼睛酸了才偷偷扭头去看身边的闵玧其。闵玧其也没睡，对上他的视线丝毫不闪躲，“别怕，睡吧。”  
我不是怕。  
好吧，可能还是怕的。  
田柾国手指在闵玧其手掌里挠了一下，说了晚安。

因为排练的事情忙起来以后，田柾国也没再去想Marvin那些事。偶尔在学校里遇到那个高三生时，对方还是会用那种让人发毛的视线打量自己。不过既然对方没有再主动说什么，田柾国也不想去撞枪口。  
看起来轨道已经恢复了正常，但パラダイス那边的离职还是要尽早处理完。

田柾国正式给负责人去了申请，然后约好了时间过去收拾东西。  
专属房间里没什么，那些和他有关的东西都放在了更衣室。不光是放着应急的校服，还有一些私人用品。田柾国不放心让パラダイス的人处理，决定还是亲自去一趟。  
这事他没给闵玧其说。  
早前闵玧其问起的时候他直接回复对方事情都处理好了，现在再提就是在打自己的脸。虽然开始的谎言不是故意的，可田柾国还是不想闵玧其误会。刚好可以用需要排练这个上佳的借口，田柾国没多想，换了便服跟文艺委员请好假就直接去了パラダイス。

到パラダイス的时候正门还没有开。  
田柾国最后一次从员工通道进入，搭乘专梯先去找了负责人。负责人领着他去结算了工资，又递给田柾国一张名片，“留着吧，如果以后要回来可以直接打我电话。”  
田柾国愣了半晌，最后还是趁对方不注意把名片扔进了走廊里的垃圾桶。

更衣柜柜门上面还贴着一张自己的大头照。  
田柾国把照片扯下来，一下就揉成团揣进了口袋里。更衣柜里有一套应急用的校服，但是没有名牌。除此以外就是一些简单的工具。田柾国看着项圈和手铐出了神，刚到パラダイス的第一次接客他还记得很清楚，就连客人的脸都深深印在脑海中。  
那时他还很不好意思，戴着面具也不敢正视客人的眼睛。结果那天他被拷在床头，正面和背面反复被进入了很多次，最后客人绑住他的阴茎把他插到了尿出来—那个客人年纪在三十来岁左右，鼻梁上横着一道浅浅的疤。  
这些工具留给他的除了痛感还有快感。  
被束缚被进入被疼爱的感觉都真真切切又迷幻到分不清现实和梦境的微妙边境。

现在偶尔也会做春梦，只不过梦里的主人公都是闵玧其。  
那些和客人试过的姿势，全都更换了对方的面容一次次重演。但田柾国清楚知道那只是梦—闵玧其连亲吻都不肯给他，自己又怎么能奢望其他的呢？  
他不是没有听到过沐浴水声遮挡下的呻吟，也不是看不见闵玧其克制的回避。他擅长在客人面前扮演对方想要的角色，既然闵玧其希望自己是一个乖小孩那他也会尽量去做。

更衣柜里的东西悉数转移到了书包里。  
田柾国看了一眼已经变得空荡荡的更衣柜，黑洞洞的长方体无声地跟他作了道别—田柾国用力关上门，任由钥匙留在锁眼里转身走出了更衣室。  
从パラダイス离开的时候心情轻松。因为距离放学时间还有一个多小时，田柾国怕打车回去太快不好跟闵玧其交待，所以特意走了几分钟去车站换乘两趟公车回家。

进门的时候闵玧其在接电话。  
田柾国小声地说了句“我回来了”就径直走向书房想要把书包里的东西藏进榻榻米下面的收纳抽屉。没办法把那些东西随意丢弃，但是带回来还是要冒相当大的风险—他小声祈祷即将到来的周末闵玧其可以出门办事，这样自己才有机会处理掉那些在パラダイス的过往。  
可田柾国的运气不好。  
刚把收纳抽屉拉出来，田柾国就听到闵玧其的脚步在靠近。他把书包扔到书桌下面，大声地对着门外喊着自己在换衣服。脚步没有停留，本来就没有上锁的门被闵玧其直接推开—

“你去哪儿了？”  
田柾国脱到一半的外套挂在了尴尬的位置。他把外套重新拉下来，“我......我没去哪里啊，就是跟着大家一起排练。”  
闵玧其关上门，“说实话。”  
田柾国皱皱眉，“怎么了？”  
“我去排练室找过你，你不在。”闵玧其还尽量压着怒火，“撒谎没有用。你知不知道我找了你多久。”  
“我心情不好，所以随便逛了逛。”田柾国垂着头，“让你担心了不好意思。”

闵玧其注意到没有拉好拉链的书包—实在是它鼓鼓囊囊过于吸引目光。他走过去弯腰把书包拿起来，田柾国立刻做出反应抓住了书包带。“你要做什么？”  
“你为什么这么紧张？”闵玧其一下有了不好的猜测，“把手放开。”  
田柾国还没被他这么凶过，逆反心理一上来也干脆松开手，“随便你。”

闵玧其倒抓着书包抖动，衣服和手铐那些乱七八糟的东西全都掉了出来。田柾国抱着双臂靠墙站，“看到这些你满意吗？”  
闵玧其把空空如也的书包扔到一边，“你不解释一下吗？”  
“我有什么好解释的？”田柾国冷笑，“我说过我有性瘾吧？你不跟我做还不许我自己想办法解决吗？闵玧其，你也是男人，不用装什么纯情说不知道。就算是关系再亲密的人你也管太宽了。”  
“这是你的真心话吗？”闵玧其问道，“是真心话吗？”  
田柾国无畏地点了点头。  
“很好。”闵玧其抬脚踢开那堆东西，又把手铐捡起来，恶狠狠地把田柾国推向了榻榻米—

29.

身体被折成了屈辱的姿势。

两边手腕上都拷着手铐。冰冷的金属把恐惧变成了战栗的实感，又推着战栗呼出鼻腔。然而脖颈上还系着项圈，柔软的皮质把皮肤完美包裹，一旦被收紧就会情不自禁地高高昂起头颅。

项圈拉紧以后会窒息。  
没一会儿田柾国就憋红了脸，泪水止不住，口水也无法及时被吞咽。  
更可怕的闵玧其的沉默。他知道对方很生气，但没有想到自己会被这样对待—臀瓣大概已经被拍红了，闵玧其根本没有保留力气，每一下的挥击都叠加在一起把痛觉神经无限放大。

拉着项圈另一端的人突然松手。田柾国向前栽倒，“老师，对不起......我错了，对不起。”可他喘了两口气又被闵玧其扯了起来，闵玧其的右手掐住他的腰把人往上提拉。“你满意吗？满意了吗？我这样对你，你就满意了吗？”  
田柾国再一次失去了主动呼吸的权利。  
闵玧其没有用润滑，可能在这种情况下也不会有耐心帮自己润滑。他那么久没和人做过，但身体还是很快的熟悉了对方进入抽出的动作。然而熟悉是一方面，没办法接受又是另一方面。

闵玧其反复地玩着松手拉紧的窒息游戏。  
再后来田柾国试图求饶，可道歉的话语全部堵在了嗓子眼，根本没有机会说出口。闵玧其干脆把他推起来朝向墙壁，重复进入的时候还贴着他的耳边轻声问，“田柾国，你老是告诉我，你就那么喜欢痛、那么喜欢被男人干吗？”  
田柾国眼泪流的实在太厉害，憋到都快要爆炸了闵玧其才大发慈悲地解开了项圈。田柾国这又往下栽倒，鼻涕眼泪全部抹到了枕头上。“老师我错了，请你轻一点。”  
闵玧其掰着他的臀瓣把自己进到了最深处，“你还没有回答我的问题。”  
“我不喜欢痛我喜欢老师。”—田柾国的脸还埋在枕头里。

夜里田柾国发起了高烧。  
他浑身滚烫地往闵玧其那边贴，把人弄醒以后就张嘴说想要喝水。闵玧其打开台灯就被吓了一跳，他伸手往田柾国脖子下面又塞了一个枕头，“我先去倒水，过会儿我们去医院。”  
“不想去医院。”田柾国现在也正大光明地拉着闵玧其撒娇，“我讨厌医院。”他的嗓子大概是在之前那场剧烈的性爱中被磨到沙哑，开口那一秒自己都有点发愣。不过到后面闵玧其又很温柔，一边抱着自己一边在自己眼角轻吻......但眼泪可能是苦涩的。  
闵玧其起身去接了水，扶着田柾国喝下以后又找来了体温计。打开体温计没一会儿，机器就响起了测试结束的提示音。闵玧其看着液晶屏上的38.4，果断取了外套，“必须去医院。”

这么晚了不好打车，所以闵玧其还是决定自己开车把人弄去医院。只是田柾国坐在副驾驶，连自己系安全带的力气都没有，整张脸的三分之二都被厚实的毛绒帽子遮挡了起来。闵玧其怕他烧晕过去，开车的同时还要分神留意田柾国，不远的路程还是费了些时间。  
就诊过程倒是顺利。  
田柾国屁股上挨了一剂退烧针，坐在走廊上等皮试结果。闵玧其跑去医院的小商店买了暖宝宝又买了一床毯子，把人又裹了一圈。  
“有问题吗？”闵玧其抓着田柾国的左手，把衣服撩起来看了一下。“好像没什么不良反应，那我去叫护士了？”  
“老师，你过来一下。”田柾国嗓子还在痛，说话声音也没法太大。  
闵玧其凑到他面前就被亲了一下。他不解地看着田柾国，“你要说什么？”  
田柾国藏在毯子下面的右手轻轻按了按心脏，那种快要满溢出来的甜味即将把他淹没。他摇摇头，“没什么，你去吧。”   
闵玧其这才反应过来，拍拍他的头转身去了护士站。

点滴快结束的时候田柾国的困意也没有了。他不太舒服地在闵玧其肩膀上蹭了蹭，“老师，我想上厕所。”  
闵玧其看了一眼吊瓶里的液体，“快输完了，能忍一忍吗？”  
田柾国瘪瘪嘴，“肚子有点鼓。”他皱着眉，“不过可能不是想尿尿，也许是老师留下的东西也说不定。”  
闵玧其被他突如其来的黄腔震惊了两秒。“你别仗着自己生病就惹我。这下输了液就有精神了是吗？之前我都帮你清理干净了。”他说完就起身确认了一下吊瓶，“走吧，去厕所。”  
田柾国手臂被他挽着，大言不惭地开口，“其实留在里面也可以的，我不介意。”  
“会拉肚子的。”闵玧其面不改色，“你这个张嘴就乱说的臭毛病真的要好好改改。”  
“多吃点甜食就会说好话了。”田柾国觉得自己挺有道理。  
闵玧其笑笑没有接话。

学校自然是没法去了。  
从医院出去的时候天都蒙蒙亮了，田柾国还是坐在副驾，但比起去医院的时候明显精神了许多。  
“对不起，把你弄疼了。”闵玧其有些抱歉地看着田柾国，“之前的事是我做错了。”  
田柾国急了，“你什么意思？吃干抹净就不认账吗？”  
闵玧其按住他，“不把话听完就瞎激动也是臭毛病，你给我好好坐着。”他收回手以后重新换挡，“以后有什么就告诉我，不要再骗我了。既然是去跟那里结算的，为什么不能直接跟我说呢？”闵玧其顿了顿，“我也不会再欺负你了。”  
“我在叛逆期不行吗？”田柾国瞪大了眼睛，“所以你是什么意思？”  
“没什么所以，我也不会不管你。”闵玧其笑笑，“回去以后好好休息，如果那里还痛的话也要跟我说。刚才都忘了让医生开一点药膏。”  
田柾国立刻烧了起来，药膏？还要开什么药膏？“那，那个就不用了吧，我没事。”  
“你又开始激动了......”  
田柾国坐回去，决定不再跟他讨论这个话题，“那随便你！”

30.

缺席了几天的排练，四肢都要生锈了。  
田柾国还是有点咳嗽，但医生开的糖浆又苦又腻实在难喝，所以喝了几天瓶子里的液体都没有少过。不好好吃药的行为被闵玧其发现以后，对方干脆把药收走带去了自己办公室，一到点就准时呼唤田柾国，田柾国逃都逃不掉。  
他披着外套往排练室去，刚进门就被端坐在钢琴前的闵玧其吓了一跳。“你怎么在这里？”—吓得连“老师”这个称呼都被直接省略。  
闵玧其无奈地耸耸肩，“因为你啊。”  
“我？我怎么了？”第一反应是以为被谁知道了两人的事，但仔细想想又不太对。田柾国换了鞋，站在角落活动身体。

文艺委员嘻嘻哈哈地推开门，“啊，柾国已经到了啊。”  
田柾国冲她笑笑，“怎么把闵老师请来了？”  
“因为那几天你生病不在，闵老师替你请假的时候主动要求要加入我们。”说话间她也看到了坐在钢琴前的闵玧其，“啊，老师你也到了！”  
闵玧其冷笑，“原来是我主动要求的啊？”  
女生双手合十，“老师我错了，你大人有大量，不要怪我。”她撞撞田柾国的手臂，“你还不快帮我跟你哥哥说说好话。”  
田柾国憋着笑，“来都来了，那就辛苦老师了。”  
下一秒女生的双手就卡住他的脖子轻轻摇了摇，“说好话不是火上浇油！”

闵玧其没什么架子，一个多小时的排练还是其乐融融的。可惜原本和田柾国搭档的女生因为腿部受伤没办法继续表演，班里也找不出第二个跟田柾国个头相称的女生，所以包括文艺委员在内的几名负责编舞的同学一致提议干脆让田柾国独舞。  
田柾国的脸又红了。他抱着腿坐在旁边，不知道到底要不要答应，还是说直接退出。退出的想法一提出来就被否决了，文艺委员都激动地跳起来，“我们都是沾了你的光才请到闵老师，你不能走。”

田柾国的脸更红了。“不走就不走，你冷静一点。”  
闵玧其还在钢琴前，随便地按着黑白键。等这边的讨论安静下来才慢慢开口，“我觉得独舞没什么，只是前面的曲子可以稍微改一下。如果前后的风格有一个反差，出来的效果应该会很好。”  
所有人都看向了田柾国。  
“那我试试吧，实在不行就算了。”田柾国笑笑，“我会努力的。”

宝贵的周末也即将在排练室中渡过。

大家都有尽量不去麻烦闵玧其的自觉，所以在确定曲目以后用的都是录音。不过田柾国出门的时候闵玧其还是跟着一起，“我送你，不然怕你又偷偷跑出去玩。”  
田柾国知道他在开玩笑，但还是有点小气愤。“我明明就很听话！”  
闵玧其往他脖子上绕了一圈围巾，“你听话为什么昨晚又偷偷跑过来跟我睡觉？”  
“因为我怕你一个人不习惯。”田柾国振振有词，“睡前不是看了恐怖片吗？你一看就是那种容易做噩梦的人，我不陪着你，你可怎么办？”   
“你在说自己吧？”闵玧其把保温杯递给田柾国，“带上。你们要排练一整天吗？那中午吃什么？”

田柾国拉开车门，“刚吃完早饭你就问我午饭......”  
“难道周末不想吃点好的？”闵玧其发动汽车，“牛排什么的，不想吃吗？”  
“那我立马就饿了。”田柾国讨好地笑笑，“说是要练习到下午两三点的样子，但没确定。你把我送到车站，我自己坐车过去吧？”  
闵玧其转过头看了他有五秒，“好。”

田柾国没想闵玧其真的能答应下来，可说出口的话也不好反悔，于是憋着一肚子的气点了头。眼看着公交车站就在前面不远处，田柾国已经把手压在了安全带的插销上，准备随时按开了下车。闵玧其憋着笑，一脚油门踩下去车子就直接快速从站台旁开过。田柾国急了，“你怎么不放我下去？”  
“会哭的孩子才有奶吃，这个道理你怎么不懂呢？”闵玧其笑了笑，“坐好，我把你送到校门口。”  
田柾国偷偷叹气，“闵玧其你总这么逗我。”  
“不然你死气沉沉没有年轻人该有的样子。”闵玧其拍拍他的头，“还有，叫老师叫哥哥都可以，但是不能叫闵玧其。”  
“知道了......”田柾国拉长尾音，车子一停稳就蹭起来，准确地在闵玧其的嘴巴上咬了一口，“闵玧其我走了。”

没过多久就收到了闵玧其发来的短信。  
[小疯子，那是在校门口。]  
田柾国勾着嘴角笑了笑，手指在屏幕上敲打。  
[我不怕，你怕吗？]  
信息一发出去，田柾国就开始想象闵玧其吃瘪的模样。他料想闵玧其不会再回复，于是把手机揣进口袋，一路小跑赶去了排练室。  
[你长大我就不怕了。]  
这是他错过的信息。

错过的信息直到排练结束才被主人发现。  
大家都在讨论中午一起吃什么，唯独田柾国红着脸把那条短信反复看了好几次，被人叫了名字才回过神来。  
“中午吃烤肉可以吗？”  
田柾国摇摇头，“我可能去不了。 我，有点事。”  
“脸怎么红了？”有男生跟他开玩笑，“约了女朋友吗？”  
田柾国胡乱地应和，“就算是吧。”  
“竟然是真的？”文艺委员也很震惊，“外校的吗？天啊，你居然都谈恋爱了。”  
“还在追求。”田柾国整理好东西跟他们挥了挥手，“我先走了。”  
剩下的几人面面相觑，总算是在他离开前提醒说下午不会再有排练了。

等待闵玧其过来接的时候田柾国一直躲在公交站附近的奶茶店里。不管怎么说，刚才讲了那样的话，要是再被同学发现自己是和闵玧其约会总归不太好。可“约会”这个字眼又过分的甜蜜了，他咬着吸管把一颗珍珠吸进了自己嘴里。嚼一下，又嚼一下，闵玧其说的长大到底是什么意思呢？那算不算是某种承诺呢？

31.

校庆倒计时一周的时候，一场大雪悄然而至。  
虽然校工有在勤快地除雪，但一楼教室门口的除雪工作还是轮流分配给了除开高三毕业班以外的班级。因为操场没办法用，课间操也只能暂时取消，轮值到除雪的班级就会在下课休息时间最长的上午第二堂课程结束后拿上工具进行除雪。

往年也会下雪，但今年的降雪量显然超出了大家的想象范围，轮到田柾国他们班出去除雪的时候就看某间教室正对着的花坛里堆了好几个雪人。力气大的男生首先上阵拿大铲子攻陷大型雪堆，剩下的女生就拿着秀气的小铲子帮忙在边角使使力气。一直闷在教室里，现在出来动手除雪也算是某种锻炼方式。  
收尾工作交给了班里几个体育特长生，其余人就负责收拾、整理工具。田柾国偷偷搓了个小雪球藏了起来，趁大部队没人注意自己，顺着旁边的楼梯去了闵玧其的办公室。装模作样地敲门动作还是需要的，等闵玧其应答以后，田柾国就把握着雪球的右手藏在背后，拿左手推开了门。

“有事找我？”闵玧其正在准备下一堂课需要的教具，“神神秘秘的。”  
田柾国看他已经把大衣穿上，不由自主变更了作战计划。他笑着点点头，“有个礼物要送给你。”  
“圣诞节不是还没到吗？”闵玧其不疑有他，“什么礼物？”  
田柾国还是笑，“又不是只能在节日里送礼物。”他抬脚往后把门踢上，“你先闭上眼睛。”  
闵玧其这下开始怀疑了，“不能直接给我吗？”  
“你就不能有点情调吗老师！”田柾国咬牙切齿，“让你闭就闭。”  
闵玧其耸耸肩，“好吧。”

闵玧其今天穿了一件比较活泼的大衣，驼色的衣服上还有一个不大不小的兜帽。田柾国绕到他背后，把雪球轻轻扔进了闵玧其的帽子里。即使戴着手套，握了那么久的雪球也有点冷。田柾国拍拍手，“等我出去你再看！”说完就溜了出去。  
走进教室的那一秒他就收到了闵玧其的短信，田柾国回复了一个鬼脸，小跑回了自己的座位。  
[信不信我把你堆成雪人！小兔崽子。]

为了安全起见，校庆计划使用的室外舞台移到了室内。分别彩排的时间也选在了下午课堂结束以后，不过对于钢琴位置的摆放大家还没商议好，于是晚自习结束以后一行人又顺路去看了一次。  
因为雪球礼物，田柾国都不敢离闵玧其太近，生怕对方真的把自己按进雪堆里。可是要一起回家，人多的时候他能躲，现在大家都各自离去了，他不得不乖巧状地跟在闵玧其后面，像个小尾巴。

“等我一下！”田柾国突然想起了什么，“我很快就回来。”  
闵玧其还来不及应答就看他跑去了操场旁边的小树林，很久都没有回来。闵玧其不放心，开了手机上的电筒一路照着过去找人。人倒是很快就找着了—田柾国一脸哭相地蹲在一个雪堆面前，鼻尖红红的，不知道是冷的还是哭的。  
“怎么了？”闵玧其走过摸摸他的头。  
“我藏了一盒冰淇淋在这里。”田柾国委屈地指着雪堆，“现在没了。”  
闵玧其还没弄懂他为什么要把冰淇淋藏在这种地方，就被巡逻的警卫拿电筒照了。闵玧其挡在田柾国面前，开口解释，“之前掉了东西在这里，我陪学校找一找。”  
对方认出他是谁，还挺热情地走过来问是否需要帮助。闵玧其看向田柾国，“要吗？”  
田柾国摇摇头，“回家吧。”

开车回去的一路上田柾国都不太高兴。  
闵玧其本来还能憋着笑，但看田柾国要哭不哭的样子实在有点忍不住，一开口就破了功。“为什么要把冰淇淋藏到那里啊？”  
田柾国愤恨地瞪他，“肯定是你拿走了！”  
“我拿你冰淇淋干嘛？”闵玧其笑他蛮不讲理，“再说我都不知道你在那里藏了冰淇淋。”  
“那你为什么这么开心？！”田柾国捏住闵玧其的脸，“笑成花了都！”  
闵玧其憋笑，难道要说是因为你可爱吗？

田柾国自认这段时间过的相当清心寡欲。  
虽然已经和闵玧其发生了关系，但好像并没有从实质上改变什么。倒不是说闵玧其在刻意躲避，应该是他自己变得有些不好意思。那天的性爱强烈又深刻，有痛也有某种满足。  
田柾国不知道闵玧其是否有什么处男情节，但对他而言，能和喜欢的人做爱是一件幸福的事。脖子上的痕迹没过多久就消失不见了，可留下来的东西反而变得更多。

那天两人出去吃了西餐，闵玧其对店里的红酒炖梨念念不忘。趁着闵玧其有事出门不在家，田柾国就买了材料在厨房自己动手。给梨削皮的时候田柾国很小心，为了避免成品坑坑洼洼一共削了四个才选出一个最好看的放进了锅里。他本来从超市买了一瓶红酒，临到要下锅了又觉得还是用闵玧其的藏酒更好。反正做出来都是要给闵玧其吃的，所以没有犹豫多久田柾国就从柜子里挑了一瓶看起来最不贵的红酒出来起了木塞子。  
剩下的烹饪过程不需要太好的手艺。  
成功被染色的整颗雪梨被放置在好看的玻璃器皿里，田柾国把凉下来的梨放进冰箱冷藏。怕被闵玧其发现还在器皿前面挡了别的东西。

明明是做了好事，但闵玧其回家的时候田柾国还是有点莫名的心虚。  
功课这方面他向来自觉，闵玧其也省心，从不会过问为什么不写作业而是一直看电视玩手机。田柾国转头看了一眼正在换拖鞋的闵玧其，“老师，晚上出去吃好吗？”  
闵玧其一愣，“怎么一回来就说这个？饿了？”  
“就是想出去吃。”田柾国发现闵玧其手里拎着东西，担心对方要开冰箱连忙穿上拖鞋冲过去，“我帮你拿。”  
闵玧其心里虽然奇怪但也没多问，他把手里的袋子递给田柾国，“有几个东西你要放冷冻室，别弄错了。”  
“我知道。”田柾国笑眯眯的，“你去换衣服吧，这里交给我。”  
“不是说要出去吃饭吗？那就不换了。”闵玧其靠着厨房门看他，“我还说在家里自己做呢。”  
田柾国关上冰箱门，“那多麻烦。还是出去吃吧，我请客。” 

32.

阴冷下雨的天气不适合出门，所以周末自然是待在家里。

田柾国天不亮就醒了，听着外面淅淅沥沥的雨声发了会儿呆。他原本想起来，可是被窝外面的温差太大，只是把手伸出去试探一下就冷到打了个激灵。迷迷糊糊间又重新睡了过去，再睁眼的时候闵玧其在书柜面前站着，像是在找什么东西。  
“几点了？”田柾国打个哈欠，伸手把外套抓过来往身上套。脑袋从领口钻出去，摩擦出的静电发发出了微弱的电流声。  
“还没到十点。”闵玧其抬手看了看表，又问，“我吵醒你了？”  
田柾国又去拿睡裤，“没有吵醒我，我睡够了。”他整理好衣服，下床走到闵玧其旁边看了看，“你在做什么？”  
“找本书。”闵玧其把自己厚厚的原文书展示给田柾国看，“下周的公开课会用到。”  
田柾国满头问号，“什么公开课我都不知道？”  
“你当然不知道。”闵玧其笑，“给高一班级准备的。”  
田柾国耸耸肩，“好吧。”

这个时间点不早不晚，于是两人一合计就把早午饭一起吃了。  
闵玧其煮着汤，田柾国在旁边操作烤面包机。他喜欢吃甜，所以一个盘子里放着给闵玧其准备的纯面包片，另一个盘子里放着涂抹了大量果酱的面包片—这是自己吃的。闵玧其其实说过他好几次，某天出门的时候还吓唬他说要带着去看牙医。可能对他来说，田柾国的嗜甜程度有点夸张，所以后来田柾国也有意识地在闵玧其面前控制自己的糖分摄入量。  
田柾国背着身子把果酱抹好，“老师，黄油要帮你取出来放盘子里吗？”田柾国手里拿着两小盒黄油，“还是一会儿你自己弄。”  
“先放着吧。”闵玧其盯着另一个盘子，“果酱都要漏出来了。”  
田柾国尴尬地回头，迅速用手指抹掉边缘的果酱然后塞进嘴里抿掉，“没有，你看错了。”  
闵玧其也是没想到他还会来这招，无奈地摇了摇头，“总有一天牙都要坏掉。”  
田柾国得意洋洋地端上盘子，转身放到了餐桌上。

解决完温饱大计以后，闵玧其就坐到了书桌前翻着原文书准备教案。田柾国怕吵到他所以跑到客厅看了会儿电视，可怎么都看不进去，最后又抱着毯子跑回书房坐在床上玩手机。闵玧其专注做事，压根儿不知道田柾国去了又回来，站起来活动身体的时候一眼就发现对方以诡异的姿势靠着墙壁。“坐好！”  
田柾国不知道在看什么东西，缩在毯子里脸红红的。他抬头盯着闵玧其，脸上满是笑意，“老师要求好严格啊。”  
闵玧其皱皱眉，“脸怎么那么红？”  
“有吗？”田柾国缩着手把手机压在了毯子下面，“可能是太热了。”  
闵玧其瞄一眼已经被藏起来的手机方位，没再追问。“要吃水果吗？”

他这么一问，田柾国就想起冰箱里还冻着的雪梨。三下五除二地扯掉身上的毯子，田柾国拦住闵玧其，“我去拿！”  
“怎么这么积极？”闵玧其哭笑不得看着他，“别摔着了。”  
田柾国轻快地跑出书房，没一会儿就小心翼翼地捧着装满红酒炖雪梨的玻璃皿慢慢走了回来。闵玧其见状连忙在桌子上整理出一片空地出来，“这是什么？”  
内容物被盖子罩住，一时半会儿还真的没办法看清里面装着什么东西。

本来就是为闵玧其准备的东西，田柾国也不打算继续藏着掖着。他揭开器皿，装作如无其事地开口，“昨天随便弄的，你尝一尝。”  
“我直接用手拿吗？”闵玧其笑着看他，“看起来很好吃的样子。”  
“吃起来也好吃。”田柾国挺有自信，伸手把叉子递过去，“我还是挺有天分的。”  
闵玧其抱着怀疑的态度试吃了一块。刚从冰箱里端出来的雪梨还有点冻牙，可是红酒渗入的程度刚刚好，果味和酒精完美地结合在一起，借由口腔内的温度把美味发酵至最佳。田柾国脸上波澜不惊，其实心里紧张的要死。做好以后他都没有尝过，煮的时候倒是觉得加入了桂皮等香料的东西闻起来很香，但口感什么的都没把握。从闵玧其的表情他也看不出什么，只觉得对方细嚼慢咽地看起来很心焦。

“还不错。”闵玧其放下叉子，“跟那天在餐厅里吃到的差不多。”  
田柾国暗自松了一口气。眼看着闵玧其又吃了第二块，他心里有点不痛快，“就只是差不多吗？”  
“怎么？打算进军餐饮领域吗？”闵玧其跟他开玩笑，“不然你自己吃吃看？”  
“还以为你要夸我。”田柾国不服气地哼一声，“亏我在厨房弄了那么久，结果就只是差不多。”  
闵玧其叉起一块喂到他嘴边，“不是随便弄的吗？”  
“你诈我！”田柾国咬着雪梨含糊不清地说，“下次不做了。”  
“你也太小气了，我就那么一说。挺好吃的，我本来以为会很甜，结果刚刚好。”  
闵玧其看他咬的汁水都不小心弄到了嘴角，直接伸手帮他抹了一下。 

田柾国傻乎乎地站在没动，等反应过来闵玧其刚才做了什么以后立刻追过去张嘴轻轻咬住了闵玧其耳的食指。食指的第一部分指节没入嘴唇，被碰过红酒汁液的舌头试探性地碰了碰。田柾国红着脸对上闵玧其的视线，舌头开始绕着指尖打转。那种触电的感觉从指尖开始袭击了闵玧其，他“诶”了一声，然后轻轻抽了抽手指。  
田柾国抓着他的手腕摇了摇头，把食指含得更深，甚至还模仿着性爱时的抽插动作用舌头灵活地逗弄。闵玧其用另一只手捏住田柾国的下巴，尽量用平淡的口气阻止对方，“干什么呢？想吃肉了？”  
田柾国一边吸吮着，一边尽量不让过多分泌的唾液流出来。“老师想吃吗？”  
他说的小声，闵玧其没听清楚，“什么？”  
田柾国任他把手指抽出去，砸了咂嘴，“老师的手指有股烟味。”他摸摸自己的嘴唇，“老师吃了我做的东西，难道不该有什么奖励吗？”

33.

闵玧其没了可以粗暴对待对方、惩罚对方的理由，现下只能温和地拒绝对方，“奖励？那我给你做饭吃？”  
田柾国“噗”地一下笑了，“什么啊......”  
闵玧其有点尴尬，“你笑什么？”  
“我笑你啊。”田柾国歪着头，飞快地凑过去在闵玧其嘴角亲了一下，“说什么做饭吃，还不如跟我做爱。”  
闵玧其捂住他的嘴巴，“我当没听见。”

田柾国眼睛里满是笑意，他伸出舌头舔了闵玧其的手心，瓮声瓮气地开口，“我说的是实话。这个奖励挺好的。”  
闵玧其沉默了几秒，被田柾国盯得受不了才抬手揉了揉他的头发，“别东想西想的。我先出去，你冷静一下。”说完就转身要走。  
田柾国哪能让他走，眼疾手快地冲过去从后面抱住闵玧其的腰—抱住腰是其次，他的右手已经顺着腰线向下按住了关键的地方。他的脸颊贴着闵玧其的背，因为对方穿着舒适的家居服所以轻轻磨蹭很舒服。“老师不要再嘴硬了，不是都硬了吗？”田柾国另一只手也从衣服下摆摸进去，“再说这种东西不是靠冷静就能解决的，你走了留下我一个人，是要我一边叫着你的名字，一边自己打飞机吗？”田柾国想象了一下那个场景，“到时候整栋楼的邻居都会误会吧—身为高中老师的你竟然会对高中生做出这种事。”  
“何必要在意那些无所谓有无所谓无的道德感呢？真要算起来，老师上一次不就是违背我本人意愿的强暴吗？”田柾国对着闵玧其的脖子吹气，“虽然我也爽到了。”

闵玧其没再给田柾国喋喋不休的机会，他抓着对方的手腕，把人压到了墙壁上贴着—“想了多久？要我这么对待你？”  
田柾国的右手手指轻轻搓了搓，“是老师的东西。”

嘴巴里红酒的香气还没散去。  
田柾国双腿往后跪坐在榻榻米上，手抓着闵玧其的手臂，“一样的味道。”  
“脸这么红，喝醉了？”闵玧其笑着跟他接吻，“不是没吃多少吗？”  
田柾国伸手挡住闵玧其的眼睛，“可能红酒度数比较高。”  
“为什么要挡？”  
“因为光天化日会不好意思。”田柾国咬住闵玧其的喉结，“闵玧其，我还是未成年人呢。”  
“那未成年人一会儿不要又掉眼泪。”闵玧其把田柾国拉起来，“我怕我真的弄坏你。”

外面那层遮光的窗帘也拉了起来，书房里的光线没有之前那么好，但也能大致看清屋内的情形。田柾国趴在闵玧其的两腿之间，含住了对方的阴茎不停吞吐。闵玧其的手指插在他的发间轻轻拨弄，“小朋友，不用做成这样的。”  
“可是你会讨厌吗？”唾液混着分泌液发出暧昧的声音，田柾国抬起头又亲了一口前端，“老师不讨厌吧？”  
闵玧其摸着他的脸颊，“不讨厌。”  
“不讨厌就好。”田柾国向前凑的更近，“我会把它都吞进去的。”

湿润和高温的同时存在本就是一件矛盾又微妙的事情。  
田柾国的吞咽和手上的抚慰很有节奏，他睁着一双湿漉漉的眼睛一直盯着闵玧其看，讨好的表情弄得闵玧其直接射在了他口中。  
“吐出来吧。”闵玧其抽了纸巾，摊在手心递送到田柾国嘴边。  
田柾国笑着把精液都吞了下去，“老师的好浓。”有些汗湿的刘海扫到了眼睛，田柾国拨了一下，下巴抵在闵玧其的大腿上撒娇，“也帮我弄一下好吗？”  
闵玧其捏着他的脸颊揪了揪，“躺好。”

其实闵玧其的动作一点都不熟练。  
田柾国被他弄得又痒又痛，忍不住开口问他是不是从来没做过。他愿意只是想开个玩笑，没想到闵玧其认真地点了点头。房间的暖气开的很大，田柾国只在身上随便搭了一件外套。他有些吃惊地看着闵玧其，“真的吗？”  
闵玧其握着他的阴茎，“你是第一个。”  
田柾国一下子坐起来，“什么样的第一个？”  
“什么样都是第一个。”闵玧其把他按回去，“如果你认为我们的关系成立的话。”  
田柾国的指甲掐住手心，不太确定地问，“什么关系？”  
闵玧其的舌尖划过顶端的小孔，弄得田柾国打了个激灵—“你现在要跟我装傻吗？我之前有过一个女朋友，不过年代久远早就没有联系，不值得再提。所以，男朋友是第一个。”

一时间脑袋里闪过了很多东西，可田柾国一个都没抓住。  
闵玧其再一次低头，耐心又温柔地套弄渐渐起反应的阴茎，“让我慢慢学吧。”他抓住田柾国一只脚腕往下拉，“腿再打开一些。”  
“痛一点也没关系的。”田柾国声音里带着哭腔，“是老师的话......怎么样都好。”

入口边缘被抹上了刚刚才被闵玧其弄出来的精液，虽然气氛很好但并不够润滑。田柾国突然后悔把之前那书包从パラダイス带回来的东西扔掉—要是他没记错，那堆东西里应该有不少润滑剂或是避孕套。  
“老师家里没有避孕套吗？”田柾国翘着屁股跪在床上，“太久没做，有点不舒服。”  
“之前没有交往的对象，当然没那种东西。”闵玧其亲亲他的尾椎骨，“不然我现在出去买？”  
田柾国不好意思地把脸埋在臂弯里，“我也没那么娇气，哪有做到一半就不管的道理。”  
“没有不管你。”闵玧其拍拍田柾国的屁股，“那下次记得提醒我买。”

还是很快就进入了状态。  
田柾国翻身骑在闵玧其身上，蹭舒服了以后才要闵玧其帮忙扶着阴茎方便自己往下坐。他抿着嘴巴不出声，等甬道完全适应了闵玧其的东西才叹了口气慢慢动作起来。  
“没有不舒服吧？”  
田柾国摇摇头，“挺舒服的，就是觉得不太真实。”他摇摆着腰又伸手去抬起闵玧其的下巴，“老师这么纯良的表情，搞得我好像在欺负你似的。”  
“明明上一次那么过分。”田柾国用力夹了一下，“现在是在强奸老师哦。”

34.

有些东西本来就不需要有人教导。  
闵玧其看田柾国那个得意的样子觉得很好笑，也就随他折腾。没想到田柾国越说越过分，甚至还抓着自己的手，不许自己碰他。明明已经累的不行，却还是硬撑着捉弄自己—闵玧其趁他不注意屈起小腿，然后双手握住了田柾国的腰侧，“好玩吗？”  
田柾国扭着屁股，“挺好玩的。”话说完眼前的画面就颠倒了过来—

闵玧其压着他的肩膀，“太调皮了。”  
田柾国的双腿被掰开，闵玧其再一次进入，“现在是什么在起作用？”  
“什么？”田柾国被他顶弄的浑身麻酥酥的，完全没理解到。  
“海绵体。”闵玧其看着田柾国的眼睛抬起了他的右腿，“还有多巴胺。”  
田柾国被他弄得哭笑不得，“你太煞风景了。”  
闵玧其顺势舔了一下他的膝盖窝，“帮你温习功课。”

所谓的温习功课到了最后只剩下了可怜的求饶声和舒服的叹息声。  
田柾国身上已经没有衣服的遮蔽，他上半身趴在榻榻米上，而下面承受着闵玧其的侵入。他微闭着双眼发出呻吟，手抓着床单。闵玧其在身后挺进，手掌也扣着田柾国的腰，“不要躲。”他慢慢伏在田柾国背上，嘴唇摩拭着对方的肩头继而一下下的啃咬，“舒服吗？”  
“舒......服。”田柾国的脸颊上湿了一片，“老师再快一点吧。”  
闵玧其手往前，摸了摸田柾国的脸，又把手指塞进了他的嘴里。闵玧其顺利地撬开他的牙齿，指尖压着舌头根部来回蹭弄，“不是喜欢我的手指吗？”  
田柾国含含糊糊说不出话，伸着舌头任由闵玧其的手指在自己口腔内搅弄。唾液来不及吞咽，整个变得一塌糊涂。待对方抽出手指的时候他还迷迷瞪瞪地张着嘴巴追上去—闵玧其舔湿了他的耳廓，又抓住他的左腿往后拉，“我再进去一点好不好？”

田柾国来不及说好，身体就被闵玧其狠狠贯穿了。  
从后背进入到了更深的地方，龟头破开甬道直接碾压着柔软的内里，和之前的所有性交都不一样，他真真切切体会到了那种被喜欢的人彻底拥有的感觉。田柾国失了魂魄，感官七零八落只剩下最原始的冲动，他摇晃着身体，肆无忌惮地渴求更多。

晚餐被无限延后。  
等田柾国缓过来以后闵玧其才叫了外卖，田柾国躺在他大腿上拉着他的手指看。“弹钢琴的人手指都这么漂亮吗？”  
闵玧其扣住他的手，“你的也漂亮。”  
田柾国仰着脸对闵玧其笑，“老师是不是一直都觉得我很好看？”  
“为什么突然这么问？”闵玧其不解。  
“因为刚才想起在厕所被你撞见的事了。”田柾国眨眨眼，“当时真的很害怕，以为你要把我拎去教导主任那里。”  
闵玧其晃晃他的手，“别胡思乱想。”  
田柾国点点头，又把脸在闵玧其的腿上蹭了几下，“现在这样真好。”  
闵玧其听了没说话，拍拍田柾国的背就继续看向电视屏幕。

跟着校庆前后脚到来的还有恐怖的期末考试。  
也是多亏了本学期的课程已经全部结束，剩下的基本是查漏补缺和复习，不然田柾国这群需要为了校庆节目不停排练的学生无论如何都不会请到假。

他们的舞蹈和闵玧其的弹奏配合的已经很默契了，尤其是开头田柾国的那段独舞，基本都是卡着曲子的重音来定格动作的。原本是冲着校庆大奖去的一群人，现在反倒不太在意结果了，只是想尽力做到最好。  
校庆节目的抽签是文艺委员去的，她抽了个不前不后卡在中间的顺序，心里还有点自责。本来也是，最先上台表演虽然会有压力，但毕竟能给大家留下较深印象；压轴也有压轴的好，反倒是中间的顺序比较吃亏。其他人都安慰她没关系，但整个排练室的气氛还是有点低迷。

因为闵玧其在给别班守晚自习，所以没能参加当天的排练。等到晚自习下课后回办公室，才发现田柾国趴在他办公桌上睡着了。闵玧其也不知道这人是什么时候偷溜进来的，顺手往他身上搭了个薄毯怕他感冒，结果没一会儿田柾国就揉着眼睛坐起来。  
毯子因为他的动作往下滑落，田柾国伸手捡起来抖了抖，“好困。”  
闵玧其收好自己带去晚自习翻阅的杂志，又走到窗户旁边顺手带上了只开了一半的窗户。“窗户对着吹呢，你都不觉得冷吗？”  
“排练出了一身汗，我都快热死了。”田柾国把叠好的毯子收进了办公桌下面的竖柜，“我们都不想回去上自习，所以就各自散了。我没地方去，就来你办公室了。”前因后果倒是说的很清楚。

“一热一冷，小心感冒。”闵玧其拍拍他，“走吧。你要拿书包吗？”  
田柾国摇摇头，“扔教室里了，反正作业都完成了，拿回去也没精神看。”  
闵玧其笑笑，等他出了办公室才拉上办公室的门落了锁。

田柾国在停车场外面等闵玧其，高三年级的最后一堂晚自习刚刚开始，铃声响彻了校园，田柾国都下意识抬头看了一眼还亮着灯的那一层。还有半年他也是毕业班的学生了，那时候他会不会改变原有的计划选择留在本地呢？  
“嘿！”  
田柾国躲开扔过来的雪球，雪球顺着肩膀旁边擦过掉到了雪地上。田柾国有些不悦地看过去，竟然是那个高三生。  
对方吊儿郎当地搓着手走过来，“怎么还不走？等人？等谁啊？男朋友还是女朋友？”  
“反正不是在等你。”田柾国皱皱眉，“上课了你还不走。”  
“又没人管我。”他话音刚落，闵玧其就开着车从出口出来，他对着站在出口附近的两人按了按车喇叭。高三生有点惊讶地看着闵玧其的车，又看着田柾国，阴阳怪气地开口，“哟，你这是傍上谁了？”  
田柾国一愣，虽说班里人或多或少都知道自己和闵玧其所谓的“亲戚”关系，但眼前这个人知道的太多，很难不往别的方面想。闵玧其看田柾国站着没动，直接摇下了车窗，“愣着干嘛？”  
“老，老师。”田柾国转过去喊了闵玧其，匆匆忙忙走到副驾驶旁边拉开了车门。  
高三生似乎也认出了闵玧其是学校的老师，笑着喊了老师。  
闵玧其把他上下打量，“哪个年级的？怎么还不回家？”  
对方指了指教学楼，“高三的，马上去上自习。这不是遇到了认识的小学弟就留下来寒暄几句。”  
田柾国默不作声。  
闵玧其好奇地看了一眼身边的人，“快上去吧，你已经迟到了。”  
对方点点头，“我知道了老师。”他退让开来，对着车里的两人挥了挥手，“老师，你知道他的秘密吗？”

35.

关系进展到这一步，田柾国也没什么好隐瞒的。他一五一十地说了，又小心翼翼地去看闵玧其的表情。“所以，我很担心......”  
“好好准备节目和期末考试。”闵玧其打断他的话，“小小年纪整天担心这个担心那个的。他不就是嘴贱吗？如果你觉得有必要，我改天去找他。”  
“你找他干嘛？”田柾国疑惑，“不用那么麻烦。”  
闵玧其拍拍他的头，“替你揍他一顿出气啊。”  
“开什么玩笑？学校又不是你家开的。”田柾国被闵玧其逗笑了，“不过等他毕业就好了吧。”  
“学校要是我开的那你不就无法无天了？”闵玧其催着田柾国去洗澡，“要不要喝牛奶？我给你热。”  
“那我喝完再洗。”

睡前的话题围绕闵玧其展开。  
田柾国对闵玧其有很多好奇的事，速问速答一些基本信息以后闵玧其直接阻止了还要开口的田柾国，“你还睡不睡了？”  
“还没困。”田柾国拉开闵玧其的手摸了摸自己的肚子，“牛奶还没消化。”  
“牛奶又不胀肚子。”闵玧其戳戳他，“快回去睡觉。”  
“今天也不能一起睡吗？”田柾国翻个身就把他抱住，“老师你是不是用了什么香水，闻起来特别好闻。”  
闵玧其看田柾国皱鼻子的样子活脱脱像是什么小狗，他一边笑着一边顺了顺对方前额的头发，“大晚上的谁喷香水？而且我也没闻到。”  
“自己身上的味道是闻不出来的。”田柾国抵着闵玧其的肩膀，“反正我能闻到。”  
过了一会儿闵玧其再去看，田柾国已经闭上了眼睛。他不揭穿对方装睡的小心思，只是默默拉上被子关了台灯。第一次做出那样的事情他还能骗自己是失去理智，可是第二次发生的顺其自然，好像也找不到什么合适的理由来解释。闵玧其甚至不明白自己是怎么对着小自己那么多的小朋友说出男朋友这种话来。他不是不负责任的大人，可好像等待树苗长大也是一份辛苦又甜蜜的心情。

大幅度的降温并不能影响校庆开始时的热闹气氛。  
整个校庆活动从校长在讲台上的发言开始。大家都心知肚明没人能把那些鼓舞的话听进去，礼堂里弥漫着隐约的躁动。早上起床的时候田柾国连打了好几个喷嚏，被闵玧其拎着灌了一杯感冒冲剂预防生病不说，还在背上多贴了一个暖宝宝。田柾国辩解说他这个年纪的男孩子火气旺根本不需要这些东西，但闵玧其直接当没听见。对方在便利贴拆了暖宝宝以后就把剩下的全部塞进了田柾国的书包，然后走了出去。现下校长的发言无趣又啰嗦，站在礼堂里倒是不会冷，就是冒汗冒的田柾国心慌。

田柾国悄悄把手机摸出来给闵玧其发信息。  
[都怪老师，我的背像是有火在烧。]  
[我一点都不冷，非要让我用暖宝宝。]  
消息一发出去就显示已读，而闵玧其的回复也很快。  
[小心手机又被没收。]  
[现在在室内当然热，一会儿出去就正好。]

田柾国看了回复撇撇嘴，趁机提出无理要求。  
[那晚上要吃冰淇淋。]  
闵玧其低头看了眼手机，笑了笑，没有再回复。田柾国没等到回复，就探头往老师站着的队伍看去—学校要求学生必须着正装，对老师却没有同样的要求。不过校庆这种活动的重要性不言而喻，所以能看到穿正装的闵玧其是一件很稀奇的事。闵玧其身上的那套正装没那么刻板，跟衬衣配起来就更是好看。田柾国看了一眼就被队列里的同学轻轻拉了回来，对方有点无奈地压低声音，“柾国，你太显眼了。”  
田柾国尴尬地摸摸鼻子，“我知道了。”

礼堂的门缓缓打开，挤在礼堂里的队伍按照顺序依次退了出去。在晚上的表演之前，还有热闹的游园活动。从暖烘烘的礼堂一出去，田柾国就打了个哆嗦。他站在门边不远处等着闵玧其，看到闵玧其出来以后才小声叫了对方。  
“在这儿干什么？”闵玧其问道。  
“跟我一起去园游会吧！”田柾国从外套里摸出两张入场券，“我听说高一有个班有自己做茶点。”  
闵玧其跟着他一起慢慢往前走，“你们班那个小姑娘不是说一会儿还要再排练几次吗？你怎么还要去园游会。”  
“我才不理她。”田柾国递了一张票给闵玧其，“从现在开始算也还有五六个小时，总不能一直都练习吧？再说没必要搞得那么紧张，我会表现好的。倒是老师有没有在好好练习啊？总觉得你很闲的样子。”  
闵玧其拿着票笑了笑，“你也没必要搞得那么紧张，我也会表现好的。”

“还没化好吗？我的眼睛有点痒。”田柾国仰着脸，等待化妆完毕。闵玧其的老师特权让他不必多做什么，换身衣服就可以上台。他饶有兴趣的坐在一旁看着这群小孩儿涂来抹去。  
“马上就好，你不要动。”负责化妆的文艺委员满额头的汗，“田柾国你也太没有耐心了吧？”她一边抱怨着一边错拿了口红涂到了田柾国嘴巴上。化妆间是临时空出来的，她连续给几个人化了妆头都晕了，完全没发现哪里不对。等田柾国化完以后去找镜子才生气地找纸擦嘴巴。  
“挺好看的。”闵玧其看热闹不嫌事大，“不要擦。”  
他一说完田柾国也愣了，然后在大家的哄笑声中直接扑到了闵玧其身上。他伸手捧住闵玧其的脸，接着飞快在对方的两边脸颊各印了一个唇印。一群人笑的更开心了，田柾国亲完也不躲，一脸挑衅地看着闵玧其，“我也觉得挺好看的。”  
闵玧其拿他没办法，问人要了卸妆巾自己照着镜子把脸擦了干净。田柾国乖乖把他用过的卸妆巾拿去扔掉，“我就是想缓和一下气氛，不然大家都太紧张了。”  
“回家再收拾你。”

36.

节目表演的很顺利。  
田柾国的独舞结束以后就退去了后台，等到剩下的舞蹈结束以后才跟着钢琴伴奏的闵玧其一起向前谢幕。闵玧其刚好就在他的左手边，他伸手给对方，等闵玧其握住以后轻轻地捏了一捏。

从舞台上下去以后大家都很轻松，有一种完成了任务的感觉。最终的排名结果要等下一周才会出来，所以也没人去纠结这一点。田柾国跟着同学回到了自己班级的区域，快走进去的时候闵玧其拍了拍他的肩膀。田柾国转过头，“怎么了？”  
闵玧其贴近他的耳朵，“一会儿叫上他们。”  
“恩？”  
“请你们吃夜宵。”闵玧其笑笑，“快回去吧。”  
“你呢？”田柾国看他不像是要落座的样子，“你要去哪里？”  
闵玧其比划了一个动作，“我出去抽根烟。”

剩下的节目田柾国都没认真看。他跟一起表演的同学说了闵玧其要请客吃夜宵的事，然后就拿着手机给闵玧其发短信。最近琐碎的信息发了很多，有的没的都在短信里说。田柾国本来不是那种喜欢用短信沟通的人，但因为对象是闵玧其，倒是从中体会到了乐趣。  
等到演出结束，田柾国甚至有点困了。校庆结束以后，连着周末一共有三天假期。除了嘱咐学生们好好休息，班主任也不忘提醒他们期末考试快要到了，还是要安排时间复习功课。田柾国跟闵玧其约好了碰面的地方，带着一群人往学校后门去。  
同龄人聚在一起就是会很热闹，叽叽喳喳地聊八卦。最后话题不可避免地绕到了闵玧其身上。有一个田柾国在这里，他们也不怕找不到人确认—毕竟闵玧其是在任的老师，分寸还是要讲的，可田柾国就不一样了，所以炮火集中到了田柾国身上。

“老师是不是交往女朋友了？总觉得他最近很会穿搭，应该是女朋友帮忙挑选的吧？”  
不，都是他自己买的。  
“听说老师家里挺有钱，学校赞助也给了不少。”  
是挺有钱，有没有赞助还不知道。

田柾国有一搭没一搭地跟他们聊天，却突然听到一个挺熟悉的声音。他好奇地扭头看了一眼，竟然看到Marvin和那个高三生走在了一起，交谈的样子还很严肃。田柾国不想在这时候惹上那两人，连忙又跟上大部队继续向前走。  
闵玧其是看出了田柾国脸色不太对，当着一群人也不方便直接问。等一群男孩女孩疯完了，依次坐上出租车回家，他才找着机会把田柾国牵到一边好好“审讯”了一番。田柾国只是看到了Marvin，也不知道到底是什么事，这种毫无根据、莫名其妙的心绪不宁他也不好跟闵玧其说明白，只能推脱说自己不太舒服，又把之前大家说的有关闵玧其女朋友的事说了一下。  
闵玧其拦了出租车把他塞进后座，“我有没有女朋友你还不清楚吗？”  
田柾国听了这话也只能微微笑一下，“明天要睡懒觉。”说着也故意打了个哈欠往闵玧其肩膀上靠过去。闵玧其揽住他，“眯一会儿吧，到家洗漱完就睡。”

期末考试的到来冲散了没能拿到第一名的淡淡失望。  
考试计划安排的紧凑不说，还提前通知了寒假的补课安排。虽然高二不像高三毕业班那样只能休息五天，但仔细算下来假期还是少了一半。不满当然有，但不满也没用，还是得服从学校的安排。  
闵玧其不是主科老师，所以假期比田柾国要长。跟田柾国说起的时候，田柾国也只是表示不用担心自己，因为他可能会等爸爸回来。当然这是百分百的假话，先不说两人已经有很久没联系过，即使是在田柾国主动发短信告知对方自己的放假安排以后也只是表示会打钱过来，而对于去哪儿过年这件事只字未提。  
即使是没什么期待，但田柾国还是有点难过。

最后一科考试快结束的时候田柾国被叫出了教室。  
来找他的是一个没怎么见过的女老师。对方一脸严肃地跟他确认了身份，随即表示自己是教导处的。田柾国心里七上八下的，但因为对方没有说原因，他也不敢轻易开口问。顺着曲曲折折的走廊到了安静无人的办公室，女老师招呼他坐下，接着推过去了一个信封。信封明显已经被打开过了，田柾国看着从封口中露出来的东西，轻轻地叹了一口气。

信封里是一叠照片。  
田柾国匆匆看过以后就把那些照片重新放进了信封里。照片大多拍摄于パラダイス的公共区域，也有他在パラダイス楼下送客人的情形。  
“你要说些什么吗？”女教师转身接了一杯水，摆在田柾国面前，“刚才接到的举报信。除了照片，还有一封家长写来的匿名信。”  
田柾国点点头，“我可以联系家长吗？”  
对方下巴点了点，“用座机吧。”

闵玧其监考完最后一门考试以后便和搭档的老师一起把收好的试卷送去了办公室。即将到来的周末两天他都需要来学校批阅试卷，忙完手里的事他就给田柾国去了电话，可没人接听。闵玧其等了一会儿，不放心的他直接去了田柾国的班级教室。

田柾国借口电话没人接一直留在那间办公室。女教师等的没了耐心，于是起身去了档案室。闵玧其推开门的时候他都要吓哭了，实在不知道该怎么解释这件事。闵玧其已经大致了解了先前发生的事，现在还是在学校，他也不能做出什么太过分的举动，只是拍着田柾国的背让他冷静下来。  
“我会被开除吗？”田柾国抠着手指，“老师，我有点怕。”  
“不要担心，有我在。”闵玧其笑了笑，“你就在这里等我。我先出去一下。”要出门之前他又转过身，“手机给你，有事就跟我说。”跟田柾国同一个考场的人也完全不知道出了什么事，等闵玧其找去都摇着头表示不清楚情况。倒是考试结束了也没忘记要收好田柾国的书包，跟着手机一起转交给了闵玧其。

37.

时间过的无比缓慢。  
田柾国拿着手机也不知道做什么，他反复地看着自己和闵玧其之前的短信记录，心里犹豫着是否需要删掉。门外传来了争执的声音，没一会儿闵玧其就带着怒气推门进来，身后还跟着那个女老师。  
女老师把一张薄薄的档案拍在桌上，“监护人的电话是空号。”她盯着田柾国，“请你提供正确的号码。”  
闵玧其皱着眉挡在两人中间，“郑老师，何必对一个孩子那么凶。”  
“孩子？孩子能做出......”  
“事情都还没有定论呢。”闵玧其把档案纸收起来，“我也跟你说过这孩子家里的情况，郑老师体谅一下好吗？”说完他转过身看着田柾国眨眨眼，“手机给我吧，我把你爸爸的号码抄给郑老师。”  
田柾国都傻眼了，闵玧其不是知道自己爸爸没有怎么管吗怎么现在又......可他还是乖乖把手机解锁递给了对方。  
闵玧其抄了号码就把手机还给田柾国，接着把号码给了女老师。

郑老师当着两人的面拿起了桌子上的座机，田柾国死盯着电话，心中期盼着对方千万不要接电话。闵玧其捏捏他的肩膀，“放心。”  
郑老师很快打通的电话，跟电话那头的人沟通起来。三分钟过去，她挂掉电话，“你爸爸说了，马上就赶过来。你就在这儿等着吧。”  
田柾国满心的疑惑，但没有吱声，只是轻轻点了点头。  
闵玧其笑了笑，“郑老师，现在时间也不早了。我先带人去吃个饭可以吧？”  
女老师想了想，最后说了“好”。

一离开教学楼田柾国就迫不及待地抓着闵玧其问，“真的给我爸打电话了？”  
“怎么可能。”闵玧其安慰他，“我抄的是我朋友的电话。所以一会儿你得配合一点，叫一下爸爸。”  
“这样可以吗？”田柾国都快愁死了。刚才他们下楼的时候遇到了班主任，对方应该也知道这件事，面色凝重地跟闵玧其说了几句就让他们走了。  
闵玧其拍拍他，“你爸爸有来过学校吗？这么久以来。”  
“没有。”  
“那不就得了。”闵玧其掏出手机看了一眼，“先别想那么多，我们把饭吃了。我那个朋友是律师，放心交给他就好。”  
见闵玧其这么说，田柾国也不想再让他担心，勉强笑了笑。最后一堂考试四点半就结束了，现在快六点，除了还在上课的高三年级，学校里基本没什么人了。田柾国被盯的不太舒服，回头看了几眼也没找到视线的来源，被闵玧其叫了几声连忙追上去。

“所以光凭这几张照片就说我家孩子在做不好的事情，贵校的老师这么不负责吗？”田柾国的“新爸爸”姓金，身材高大声音也很洪亮。他和闵玧其还在学校外面小餐馆吃饭的时候对方就到了，跟闵玧其寒暄几句就直奔自己，“这就是我儿子吗？挺可爱的。”  
田柾国脸都被吓白了，恨不得躲在闵玧其背后。  
闵玧其拦住对方，“金硕珍，你稳重一点。”  
金硕珍推推眼镜，“好的，我稳重一点。”

职业习惯使然，金硕珍张口闭口专业术语就冒了出来，把女老师说的一愣一愣。田柾国在旁边听的想笑不敢笑，最后借着要上厕所跑了出去。等他整理好表情再进办公室的时候发现校长也来了，坐在金硕珍对面。  
田柾国求助的眼神飘向闵玧其，后者接收到以后连忙打断还在侃侃而谈的金硕珍，“你们先听听他本人怎么说。”  
田柾国脸上红一阵白一阵的，“我并不清楚照片是怎么回事。”  
郑老师冷笑，“那怎么之前不说？”  
金硕珍敲敲桌子，“之前你就这么吓他，他当然什么都不敢说。而且我刚才也说了，一，照片上是什么地方我并不清楚，如果郑老师清楚的话可以跟我们介绍一下；二，这种昏暗灯光下的照片，你怎么就能肯定这是我家孩子呢；三，如果我找人证明照片是经过处理的，那是不是可以告你诽谤呢？”  
田柾国在心里给“新爸爸”鼓掌，就这个伶牙俐齿的劲儿，还真的只有律师这个职业才适合他。对面的郑老师脸色很难看，校长也好不到哪里去。闵玧其在中间打圆场，“我觉得大家都冷静一下吧。”  
金硕珍拍拍闵玧其，“还有你。不要以为我们是亲戚你就能帮着这些人来欺负柾国，这种学校，大不了不读了。”  
闵玧其瞪他，你这是入戏太深了吧？

田柾国一直以来的好学生形象帮了不少忙。  
班主任和副科老师的证言都表示他是个成绩相当不错的孩子，再加上他无辜的表情，很快这事就被校长拍板压了下去。郑老师当然还有不满，觉得不会有人无缘无故地做出这种事来陷害田柾国，既然出现了这种事就应该彻查。  
“查？怎么查？是需要我报警吗？”金硕珍把田柾国护在身后，“我也想问问郑老师，这种东西是怎么交到你手里的。如果真的有问题，那就请那个提交这些所谓证据的人和我们当面对质。”他一把拎起田柾国的书包，“麻烦老师彻查一下吧。孩子我先领走了，希望等到补课开始的时候，您能给我们一个交代。”  
金硕珍带着田柾国出了校门，坐上了自己先前停好的车。

这里没有其他人在，田柾国才红着脸认真地跟对方道了谢。金硕珍揉揉他的头，“没事，我会找闵玧其要酬劳的。”  
“我给你吧。”田柾国看着他，“毕竟都是因为我才......”  
金硕珍笑笑，“你一个学生能有什么钱？再说，我的委托人是他不是你，你就别想着给钱这事了。我跟他之前，可不是拿钱就能摆平的。”  
田柾国当然知道两人关系挺好，这时候也聪明地选择闭嘴。  
金硕珍一边发动汽车一边解释，“我先带你走，演戏要演全套。是回你家还是去哪儿？”  
田柾国不好意思说自己住在闵玧其那里，于是报了一家书店的名字。  
“去那儿干嘛？”金硕珍自作主张地替田柾国决定，“先陪我回事务所一趟，我手里的事还没处理完就跑过来了。你给闵玧其发短信说一声吧，一会儿让他过来接人。”  
“哦。”田柾国点点头，“这样也好。”

 

38.

金硕珍的事务所很气派，田柾国拎着书包跟在后面觉得自己简直灰不溜秋的。金硕珍进了办公室，“你随便坐，要喝什么直接跟助理说。”  
田柾国端正地坐在沙发一角，“谢谢，我不喝。”  
金硕珍看他一眼，“不用这么拘谨。”  
田柾国是有点不好意思，抿着嘴巴摇了摇头。

闵玧其过来的时候田柾国已经在沙发上睡着了，身上还搭着一件助理拿过来的羽绒服外套。金硕珍要笑不笑地看着闵玧其，“解决好了？”  
“还好。”闵玧其看一眼田柾国，压低了声音，“今天谢了。我一会儿就把他带回去。”  
金硕珍拉住他，“闵玧其，你们俩怎么回事？他还没成年，你懂我的意思吗？”  
闵玧其看着金硕珍不说话，看对方要急眼了才点了点头。

金硕珍无奈，“搞未成年你是不是疯了？只要他想，随时可以告你。你也不是第一天当老师了，怎么连这个道理都不懂？”  
“你小点声。”闵玧其打断他，“我在做什么我心里有数，你不要操心。还有，不是搞不搞的问题，你别把正常的交往关系说的那么难听。”  
“疯子。”金硕珍被他气笑了，“他爸妈呢？”  
“离婚，跟着爸爸。现在爸爸忙着在外面赚钱也不管他。”闵玧其坐在金硕珍的办公桌上叹气，“你说的那些我都考虑过，但是现在已经这样了，我能怎么办？我不管他吗？随便扔掉他吗？”

金硕珍摇摇头，“你跟我发什么火？我可没让你始乱终弃，只是提醒你罢了。你要是认真考虑过了，那我建议你先去查查事情是谁搞出来的。还有这个小朋友，也并不像表面上看起来那么乖吧？”  
“那是过去的事了。”闵玧其顿了顿，“今天真的谢谢你了。”  
“你自己注意点。”金硕珍朝田柾国的方向努努嘴，“学校那么多人，还是低调一点。这孩子今天是吓坏了吧？”  
闵玧其已经蹲在沙发面前轻轻叫着田柾国，“乖，起来了，我们回家。”

闵玧其不在本地过年，走之前又不放心田柾国，所以一直试图说服对方和自己一起去外地。田柾国还是说爸爸会回来，自己不能跟他走。闵玧其拿不准田柾国说的到底是真是假，只好暂时作罢。也是，不管那个身为父亲的人有没有尽责，他一个外人也无法勉强田柾国跟自己走。“那提前把这个给你吧。”  
收拾行李的时候闵玧其把红包摸出来，“记得到时候要给我拜年。”  
田柾国愣住，“红包吗？”  
“恩。”闵玧其笑着问，“怎么一点都不激动？不想要吗？”  
田柾国摇摇头，“不想要。”  
闵玧其尴尬地挠挠头，“我还以为小孩子都喜欢红包的。”  
“我又不是小孩子。”田柾国伸脚碰了碰闵玧其，“你别总是把我当成小孩子。”  
“知道了。”闵玧其蹲下来看他，“你是不是不开心？有什么话要告诉我么？”  
“没有什么要说的。”田柾国也不看闵玧其的眼睛，“你快收拾东西吧。我要去数数红包里有多少钱。”说完他就从闵玧其手里拿走了红包。  
“还能少了你吗？”闵玧其看着田柾国的背影笑了笑。

把闵玧其送走以后，田柾国也简单收拾了一下自己的东西准备回老房子那边住。他是不指望他爸回来了，好在有钱有暖气，一个人在屋子里待着也不会特别冷静。也不是没想过就留在闵玧其那边，可那边的主宅区本来就不多，所以在过年时节连点外卖都没几家在营业的店，还是住回来要方便的多。  
不过确实有点不习惯。  
他整宿整宿地开着电视开着灯，努力营造一种并不寂寞的气氛。然而每天都日夜颠倒的过，睡醒没多久又会抱着枕头倒回去，田柾国知道自己还是在害怕。和闵玧其在一起时，这种心情被很好的收拾起来，放进精致的小盒子里锁在最深处；现在闵玧其不在身边，盒子里的恶魔就悄悄跑了出来，缠着他、烦着他。

被整点的爆竹声吵醒以后田柾国再也睡不着。  
他在乱糟糟的被窝里摸到了手机，发现屏幕上面好几个未接来电。除了闵玧其打来的电话外，还有一些同学发来的问候短信，把收件箱挤得满满当当。田柾国不想给闵玧其回电话，主要是不敢，他怕自己会没出息的哭出来，所以故意装作没看见，而是一条条点开祝福短信挨个回复。  
回信息事业快结束的时候闵玧其的电话又打了过来。田柾国盯着屏幕上的来电号码，等手机震到自己掌心发麻以后才用刚睡醒的口气跟对方打招呼，“老师好。”  
“给你打了那么多通电话怎么不接？”闵玧其的声音听起来空荡荡的，像是在什么密闭的空间里。  
“我睡着了......”田柾国打了个哈欠，“不好意思啊。”  
闵玧其没说话。  
“真的不好意思。”田柾国自知理亏，又被点燃夜空的烟火所提醒，“老师新年快乐！”  
“快乐。”闵玧其重复了一遍，“田柾国你快乐吗？”  
“我当然快乐啊。”田柾国闭着眼睛深吸一口气，努力把想哭的情绪强行压了下去，“我很快乐的。”

“没有我，也快乐吗？”闵玧其问道。  
“当然。”田柾国答的飞快，“老师该不会是以为我离了你就活不了吧？不会的。这段时间没有老师管着我可以尽情地吃蛋糕，爸爸昨天买了一个很大的芝士蛋糕，很好吃......真的很好吃。”  
闵玧其叹气，“那就好。”  
“所以老师不要担心我。”田柾国干笑两声，“好好过年吧，我也要去放鞭炮了。”他直接在睡衣外面套上了厚重的长外套，“老师再见。”说完就狠心掐断了电话。他说了那么多假话，唯独放鞭炮那句是真的。小时候他最喜欢放鞭炮了，那时候爸爸抱着他，而妈妈就站在旁边看。田柾国已经记不太清上一次放鞭炮是什么时候，虽然今年又是自己一个人，但还是意思意思，增添一点年味吧。  
田柾国揣上钥匙，又把前两天买好的鞭炮拎在手里，一开门就发现闵玧其站在门口，衣服上还有没融化的雪花。

“你怎么来了？”田柾国完全僵住了，“你怎么会在这里？”  
闵玧其一把抱住他，“你哭了。”

39.

哪怕金硕珍再怎么替自己挡下那些事，田柾国始终还是没办法释怀。他的确做过那样的事，在做之前也想过会有被揭露的一天。本来就是抱着一种走钢丝的心态，没想到他非但没有摔得粉身碎骨，还被更结实的东西保护了起来。  
太不公平了。  
他做的错事没有得到惩罚。

田柾国没有办法心安理得地面对这一切，但他不得不接受这样的一个局面。他知道有这样悲观的想法不是一件好事，可要真的笑出来实在太累太勉强了。

学校里确实没有秘密。  
田柾国经过的时候会有人小声地在背后说些什么，又或是在课间时多了许多来教室门口张望的生面孔。他可以不当一回事，但身边的朋友却做不到。  
之前田柾国在考试中途被叫出去的事，同考场的人都知道。这场没头没脑的事故经过一个假期的发酵，直到开始补课才能找当事人确认。田柾国把事情一笔带过，尽可能简单地按照金硕珍那一套来解释。大家都算是朝夕相处做了快两年的同学，对于田柾国这件事大多数人都抱有同情的心情，很快也就把这事情抛到了脑后，专心在学业上。

田柾国是觉得自己同学有点不对劲，他还没有想好是否要关心一下对方，同桌就已经先憋不住了，抓过草稿纸在上面奋笔疾书。  
[你最近惹到什么人了吗？]  
田柾国一边留意台上老师，一边在纸上打了一个大大的问号。  
同桌瞄了一眼，皱着眉把纸压着拉过去。  
[听到了一些很难听的话，关于你的。一时半会儿说不清，等下课吧。]  
田柾国心里猜到了一些但没开口，点了点头便握着笔记笔记。其实老师讲了些什么他根本没听进去，只是在想对方口中难听的话到底是哪些？自己那些所谓的借口又有谁会相信呢？

两个人逃掉了课间操。  
同桌拉着田柾国躲去了教师专用的厕所。田柾国一愣，想到自己当初就是在这个厕所被闵玧其撞见的。校园里响起广播操的背景音，在空荡荡的走廊上听起来特别响亮。  
“到底怎么了？”田柾国装作如无其事地开口，“你刚才为什么会那么问。”  
同桌突然红了脸，挣扎了好久才回答说是有人说田柾国在外面做一些不好的事情。不好的事情具体是什么经由他的口中说出已经是美化过许多，但田柾国哪能不清楚呢？  
“我知道你不会做那样的事，但是听他们那么说真的很过分。”同桌摇摇头，“听说是从高三那边传过来的，所以我才问你是不是不小心得罪了谁。你也知道毕业班惹不起，反正他们还有不到半年就会走人。”  
田柾国沉默了一会儿，抬头问道，“如果是真的呢？”  
同桌被他的反问吓到，都不敢相信自己的耳朵。“啊？你说什么？”  
田柾国笑了笑，“我说，如果他们说的都是真的......你会讨厌我吗？”  
“应该不会吧。”对方认真想了想，“你那么做总有你的道理吧。”他挠挠头，“我也说不好。但你是我的朋友，我相信你就好了。”

果然还是没办法把一切都说给对方听。  
田柾国眨眨眼睛，“谢谢你。不过我都不在意那些话，你也不要在意吧。”  
对方很是担忧，“你真的没关系吗？”  
“他们愿意说就说去吧，我也管不了。”田柾国伸手把他的嘴角撑起来，“不是什么大不了的事，你笑一笑。”不管怎么说，他还是从对方那里得到了不少慰藉，至于这份慰藉能支撑多久都不重要了。田柾国开了门，弹簧门从里面被推开以后，闵玧其叼着烟靠着走廊的栏杆，明显很意外两人的突然出现。

田柾国也很意外，“你又抽烟？”  
同桌直接开口问好，“闵老师好。”  
闵玧其把两人来回打量一番，“你们俩不去做操躲厕所里干嘛呢？”他突然凑近嗅了嗅，“难道是躲着抽烟吗？”  
田柾国哭笑不得，“我们没有这个癖好。”  
“在厕所里躲着抽烟的还少吗？”闵玧其笑了笑，“那你们俩是在干什么？”  
同桌实在是挨不住这种反复逼问，“我，我还有事我先走了。”一边喊着老师再见一边拉拉田柾国示意他快走。  
田柾国冲闵玧其做了个鬼脸，“先走了。”说完就被闵玧其拉住了校服衣领，“领子歪了。”田柾国一愣，“我自己弄。”  
闵玧其笑着摇摇头，用只有两个人能听到的音量开口，“回家跟我说。”  
田柾国“恩”了一身，转身追上了没义气先跑开的同桌。

拳头挥出去的时候田柾国感受到了反作用力带来的痛。  
他的指关节擦着对方的颧骨狠狠地撞击过去，然后从对方脸颊旁侧滑下。田柾国没有停留，立刻直起身对着前面的人踹了一脚—地上是散落的照片，那些照片他在郑老师递过来的信封里见过，已经熟悉的不行。  
高三生没想到田柾国的反应会这么激烈，一时有点发懵。他坐在地上，仰头看着田柾国。“你敢打我？”  
不知怎么的，田柾国脑中飘过“反派死于话多”这一行字，虽然他本人也不算什么正面角色，可一旦确认这段时间的不安和慌张都来源于眼前这个人，他就恨不得对方从此以后再也不能开口。田柾国抡起书包砸过去，“捉弄我很有趣是吗？”  
高三生翻身躲开，迅速地爬起来摆出进攻的姿势。“我发现你很有意思，怪不得Marvin那么喜欢你。”  
“被我揍不是更有意思吗？”田柾国咬着牙冲过去，每一次挥拳踢腿都尽了全力—直到他被人从后面压制住，强制和对方分开。看着对方狼狈的样子，他知道自己也没好到哪里去。高三生嘴里不干不净骂着，田柾国直接对着他竖起了中指。

虽说这场斗殴发生在校外，但两个人还是被带回了学校处理。  
田柾国什么都不肯说。那些留在现场的照片即使被踩脏了也依然不会消失，就像自己无论多努力都没办法抹去那些已经发生的经历。好吧，那他就酷一点，忍着难过和痛楚接受所有的安排吧。

40.

闵玧其打了无数通电话才终于找到躲起来的田柾国。他还以为这孩子真的那么潇洒，什么处理结果都不听就直接摔门离去—大概由于无法解释照片的来源，高三生也没有说出个所以然来。身为挑事者的他，现在应该还低着头在办公室等家长来接人。  
“笑不出来就别笑了。”闵玧其都不敢碰对方，田柾国脸上的伤口也够触目惊心的，血和污渍混在一起，像是才从战线上下来。不过也没错，田柾国这一架打出了名，他从办公室里出来遇上的老师都在跟自己调侃，“你们家那小孩挺厉害啊。”  
其实一点都不厉害。

闵玧其歪着头，“跟我说一句话好不好？”  
“说什么？”田柾国一开口就破了功，“闵玧其，我好痛啊。脸痛手也痛。”  
闵玧其小心避让开他脸上的伤口捏了捏他的鼻子，“回家吗？”  
田柾国摇摇头，“不想。”  
闵玧其很有耐心，“为什么不想呢？”  
田柾国往后缩了缩，“不是我的家啊。”  
“是你的。”闵玧其不住叹气，“我的就是你的，好不好？”  
田柾国盯着闵玧其笑，笑累了以后伸手挡住脸，“闵玧其，我可不可以哭一下？”  
闵玧其直接把人拉到自己怀里，“你想哭的话就哭吧。”

想要换个环境是田柾国提出来的。他请假了一周多，没用手机也没看电影，每天睡醒了就去翻书架上的书看。闵玧其知道他心里不好受，尽量低调地帮他处理学校那堆烂摊子的同时也在不停思考以后该怎么办。打架的事情两个人都有错，各打五十大板的结果就是会在档案上记上一笔。闵玧其找了关系，田柾国的档案还是干干净净的，可想来也明白对方没办法再若无其事地重回学校。只是闵玧其没想到田柾国自己会主动说要转学。

“当然可以。”  
田柾国说完又像是后悔，“可是如果换学校的话就没有老师了。”  
闵玧其看他一脸委屈，“我也想陪你一起。”  
“不然还是算了吧。”田柾国眨眨眼，“还是想跟老师一起。”  
“会很辛苦的。”闵玧其也不瞒他，“我怕影响你。”  
“那老师怎么想的？”田柾国心里乱糟糟的，“不然我不读了？”  
闵玧其打断他的话，“说什么呢！你成绩那么好，去哪个学校都是拉高升学率的。”  
田柾国被他逗笑了，“没有那么好，你也太夸张了。”  
“交给我好吗？”关于这件事闵玧其也和金硕珍谈过，对方也支持他给田柾国办理转学，甚至建议他换个城市。闵玧其理解对方的担忧，毕竟直接换座城市才是最保险最稳妥的做法，不然只是换去其他学校，难免会出现类似的情况。  
田柾国低下头，“我也处理不好......”他顿了顿，“那就拜托老师了。”

金硕珍开始后悔为什么要接过田柾国这个烫手山芋了。  
之前闵玧其找到他商量田柾国的事时，他顺口就说了索性换去其他城市读书。当然说着话有他自己的考虑，也是因为最近事务所业务拓展他需要调任去外地，这才有了这个想法。结果闵玧其直接把田柾国转去了同一座城市。  
“反正他要和监护人一起。”闵玧其说的振振有词，问他要了住宅地址，隔天就把田柾国的衣物行李寄了一堆过来。  
金硕珍都不知道应该震惊对方的行动力还是震惊对方的厚脸皮程度。总之，田柾国上学的地方跟事务所的办公地址就隔了两条街，不忙的时候他还可以过去找田柾国吃午饭。

金硕珍对田柾国的印象还不赖，所以也没有很担心两人的相处。虽然在同一屋檐下，但田柾国的存在感很低，每天乖乖上学放学从来不在外面停留过多的时间。金硕珍稍稍放下心来，也会在忙完工作以后善良地辅导对方的作业。  
可田柾国不领情。

“公式用错了。”看着田柾国拿着笔在草稿纸上不停计算，金硕珍实在是忍不住开口提醒对方，“明明有更简单的方法为什么要绕远路？”  
田柾国抬起头冷脸看他，“恩。”  
金硕珍没想太多，从桌上拿起一支笔就在草稿空白处重新列了一行，“用这个，三步就能得出答案。你刚才写的这个太麻烦了，而且容易出错。”  
“我知道。”  
金硕珍一愣，“你知道为什么还舍近求远？”  
田柾国指着题目，“因为要求用两种方法解答。你说的这个，我已经用过了。”  
金硕珍气得要死还不能表现出来，心想以后打死不能要儿子！

闵玧其开始带高三年级的时候过来看望田柾国的频率就没那么高了。金硕珍偶尔也会逗田柾国，问他要不要回去看看闵玧其。可每一次田柾国都摇头，说不想影响闵玧其的工作。金硕珍在他面前吃了瘪，转头就跟闵玧其告状。  
“你家孩子是在叛逆期吧？”  
“田柾国挺乖的。”闵玧其如是说。  
金硕珍总不能把自己偷偷开的玩笑全部向闵玧其坦白，只是愤恨不怕地要闵玧其发红包。闵玧其给钱给的大方，不过给完钱以后总是会嘱咐一句：给他买xxx吃吧。金硕珍想哭哭不出来，自己这是何必呢？

时间的脚步在慢慢走。  
新学校环境不错，只是身边的大家都闷头学习，交不到什么朋友。不过田柾国现阶段也不需要朋友，他怕和陌生人交往，也怕再遇到别有用心的人。原来的同桌倒还是在联系，除了聊八卦就是拍下练习册上的题目要自己解答。  
这种生活习惯了倒也还好。田柾国尽量不去想闵玧其，但失眠的时候还是会怀念对方的床、对方的被子和对方这个人。说脱胎换骨倒不至于，但闵玧其确实给了自己新生活。包括现在照顾自己的金硕珍，也是因为闵玧其。

高考完走出考场，田柾国一点不意外地看到等在外面的闵玧其。他们大概有四个月没有见面，闵玧其像是变了又像是没变。田柾国笑着跑过去，他想告诉闵玧其，自己的叛逆期终于顺利结束了。


End file.
